MULTIVERSE GUARDIAN DXD
by animextreme
Summary: Rias Gremory se entera de la existencia de un alien con poderes similares a un Ángel y demonio, que a su vez es como un dios, lo que no sabe, es que el que cree que es un joven que sólo atrae chicas por su mera presencia, en realidad es un joven que simplemente es la reencarnación de un dios, que atrae a las chicas por el simple hecho de ser quien es, con poderes especiales.
1. Capítulo 1: El Regreso del Dragón

Capítulo 1: El Regreso del Dragón Guardián del Multiverso.

Mi nombre es Dave McDougal, tengo 16 años y estoy en 2do año en la Academia Kuoh, puedo aparentar ser un estudiante normal, pero estoy lejos de serlo, soy 25% de sangre Saiyajín, 25% de sangre Kriptoniana, y 50% de sangre de una raza alienígena llamada Charmians, que son conocidos por su belleza, cuando alguien del sexo opuesto los ve a la cara, se transforma en una bestia sexual sin razonmiento, para alguien como yo por suerte no le pasa eso, pero en cambio, mi sola presencia hace que las chicas se sientan nerviosas, bueno, la mayoría de ellas, además de que mi presencia revela la parte pervertida de las feminas, por más santa que se vea, mi sola presencia revela su naturaleza pervertida en cuestión de minutos, o en cuenstión de días, según el tipo de chica que sea, además soy la reencarnación de un dios, así es, un dios, Apolo, dios del Sol y de la Luz, y también yo tengo en mi interior sangre del Clan Hakkeshou, o también conocido como el Clan Orochi, por culpa de esta sangre, también soy capaz de acceder a una transformación especial, conocida como: "Disturbio de la Sangre", o también conocido como: "Estado Orochi", y transformarme en alguien conocido como Orochi Dave, esta personalidad mía es muy pervertida, por lo que siempre me termina metiendo en problemas, y me preguntarán: ¿Cómo me puede meter en problemas? Pues Orochi Dave tiene la costumbre de espiar en el vestuario de las chicas, y hacer quién sabe cuantas más cosas, pero eso sí, no se deja de las chicas, que sea pervertido, no significa que sea estúpido, además es sádico en extremo, también le gusta el Reggaeton y el Metal como a mí, sí, se que es raro que nos guste géneros que se contradicen entre sí, Orochi Dave conoció a Issei Hyodou, Motohama y Matsuda, amigos muy especiales, mi contraparte se llevó tan bien con ellos, que ahora en ves del trío, éramos ahora el cuarteto pervertido, claro, mi yo real se excluía del mismo, pero que se le puede hacer, al mismo tiempo, también poseo sangre demoniaca, conocida como "Gen Diabólico", y también por culpa de la misma, soy capaz de acceder a esta transformación, conocida como: "Devil Dave", Devil Dave es reservado y le gusta leer libros, y actúa educadamente como lo haría un mayordomo o un Noble de una familia adinerada, también poseo otra personalidad creada debido al haber entrenado un Arte Marcial conocido como Ansatsuken, aunque no quiero hablar mucho de la misma, se llama Evil Dave, o también como Shin Dave, él digamos hace justicia a su modo, si ve algo malo a sus aojos, pues hace lo que cree que es correcto, no importando si es necesaio matar.

-¡Ah! Quiero tocar unas tetas-decía Issei, parecía impaciente.

-Piedad Issei con nosotros-decía Motohama.

-No lo digas, me haces sentir inútil-decía Matsuda.

-Vamos, no se desanimen, en alguna parte del mundo debe haber alguna chica que esté destinada a alguno de ustedes-decía Dave en su "Estado Orochi".

-Matsuda, Motohama, Dave. ¿Por qué nos matriculamos en esta escuela?-preguntaba Issei.

-Porque esta Academia Kouh hasta hace poco era para chicas. Mejor dicho, tienen estudiantes extranjeras y con toda la belleza que el hombre pueda imaginar-decía Motohama.

-Por esa razón hay pocos varones. ¡En otras palabras podemos ser muy populares! ¡Como el mismo cielo!-decía Matsuda.

-¡En otras palabras, un Harem!-decía Issei muy animado.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo que nos está esperando es una vida de pechos desbordantes!-decía Motohama.

-Eso se suponía, pero no hemos tenido una novia y ya es nuestra segunda primavera desde que nos matriculamos-decía Matsuda.

-Al parecer el único que tiene oportunidad de eso mismo es Dave, después de todo el tiene una banda: DragonHeart, rayos debes tener muchas fans-decía Iseei a punto de llorar.

-Vamos, no es como si quisiera ser popular, yo solamente canto porque me gusta, además nadie en la Academia sabe que tengo una banda, es un secreto, además estando así me da tiempo para practicar con mi banda-decía Dave sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo.

-No me digas-decía Matsuda.

-Me hace sentir inútil-decá Motohama.

-No te entiendo, Dave, si la mayor parte de la Academia se diera cuenta, serías uno de los chicos más populares, tendrías a todas las chicas que quisieras, no entiendo tu forma de pensar-decía Issei confundido.

-Ya, vamos, no es para tanto-decía Dave-Además, si hago eso, ya no tendría privacidad, ni tendría tiempo de practicar con mi banda, me estarían molestando a cada rato y no me dejarían en paz, además apenas puedo aguantar a todas las chicas que viven conmigo en mi Mansión que mi Tío me compró, debido a que en su casa ya no cabíamos porque éramos muchos, y me terminó prestando una suma cantidad de dinero para comprarme mi Mansión con mis chicas, más popularidad no podría pedir, si se enteraran de que yo revelé mi identidad de cantante y vocalista, sería hombre muerto-decía Dave pensando con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡No podemos rendirnos!-decía Issei recuparendo ánimos de la nada.

-¡Todavía tenemos una oportunidad!-decía Issei.

-Sí, así es Issei, después de todo ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "El último que ríe, dondequiera canta"-decía Dave, mientras Issei, Motohama y Matsuda se le quedaban viendo con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-No, no, no espérenme, espérenme... "El que buen gallo, canta mejor"-decía Dave, mientras sus amigos seguían con miradas extrañas por los refranes de Dave.

-No... El que... No... E-El que canta, pues dondequiera suelta un gallo, por... Ya ven lo que sucede a cada rato, todo mundo se ríe cuando alguien... Miren, recuerdo una vez estábamos en el teatro y había una cantante, pero malísima, de esas que sueltan gallos a cada rato, ¿No?... Ah, para esto, yo no quería ir al teatro, yo lo que quería era ir al fútbol, pero ya vez como te convencen, que no, que mira, que el teatro, etc. Entonces... Bueno, la idea es esa...-decía Dave, meintras sus amigos se empezaron a reir.

-Hay Dave, eres el único que es capaz de cambiar la conversación con algo que no tiene nada que ver-decía Issei, mientras no paraba de reírse, hasta que se detuvo por la falta de aire.

-Es por eso que nos alegramos que estés con nosotros, para alegrarnos el día-decía Matsuda, meintras seguía riéndose como loco.

-Dave, siempre sales con tus refranes maldichos-decía Motohama riéndose a diestra y siniestra.

En ese instante, 3 chicas se dan cuenta de la presencia de Kiba Yuuto, uno de los estudiantes más populares de la Academia Kuoh.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¿Qué harás después?-preguntaba una chica de pelo corto a Kiba.

-Oye, ¿No vienes con nosotars al karaoke? ¿Puedes, cierto?-preguntaba una chica de pelo negro hasta el cuello.

-Lo siento. Perdón, pero a partir de ahora me dirijo al Club-decía Kiba.

-Que pena-decía una de las chicas.

-Lo siento por tomarse las molestias al invitarme-decía Kiba.

Aunque las chicas fueron rechazadas, aún seguían ilisionadas por el joven que estaba enfrente de ellas.

-2-C. Kiba Yuuto. Es el anhelado de todas las chicas. Es nuestro enemigo frente a las chicas-decía Mtsuda.

-Mas bien será el enemigo de ustedes, yo ya tengo suficiente chica que mantener-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sólo tiene una mejor cara y es buen estudiante, y ya tiene a todas a sus pies!-decía Issei con celos en extermo.

-No lo digas, me haces sentir inútil-decía Matsuda.

-Este mundo está lleno de infelicidad, ¿No?-decía Iseei algo deprimido.

-¡Oops! Ya casi es hora-decía Motohama, mientras se apresuraba a ir a quién sabe dónde.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntaba Issei.

Minitos después.

Todos habían seguido a Motohama, incluso Dave, ya que tenía curiosidad de lo que harían.

-¡Una muralla de pechos! ¡Es realmente gigante!-decía Motohama espiando por un agujero en el vestidor de chicas.

-82-70-81-decía Matsuda, espiando de igual menera, pudiendo ver las medidas de tal chica con tan sólo verla con los ojos.

-¡Katase, que buenas piernas tienes!-decía Motohama su buen gusto para las piernas de las chicas.

-90 de busto, 165 de altura, 70 kilos-decía Matsuda diciendo las medidas de tal chica con tan solo verla.

-¿Las encontramos por casualidad en el templo de Educación Física?-preguntaba Motohama realmente excitado.

-¡Esto es realmente asombroso!-decía Matsuda de igual manera.

-O-Oigan, Sólo debemos mirar desde afuera-Pero después pierde la paciencia y se desespera-¡También déjenme ver! ¡No se queden todo para ustedes dos!-decía Issei un poco asustado de que lo descubran.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Eso que ven no es nada en comparación con todo lo que he visto-decía Dave en su estado "Orochi", mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que estaban viendo Motohama y Matsuda, llamando la atención de los 3.

-¿En serio?-preguntaban todos a Dave con un gran grito, llamando la atención de las chicas que se vestían.

-¡Hay alguien ahí!-decía Katase, al parecer dándose cuenta del gran grito que escuchó.

-¡Ya nos vio alguien!-decían Motohama y Matsuda que empezaron a correr por sus vidas, dejando a Issei solo, pero Dave se quedó con él, después de todo, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Motohama y Matsuda.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡Oye, Matsuda! Motoha...-decía Issei, pero no terminó de decir, ya que todo el Club de Kendo femenil estaba enfrente de Issei.

-De nuevo ustedes...-decía Murayama.

-Que... mal...-decía Issei asustado por la posible golpiza que iba a recibir, pero para su sorpresa, Dave estaba enfrente de él, defendiéndolo de las chicas del Club de Kendo.

-O-O-Oye, ¿Q-Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? H-H-Hazte a un lado, tenemos que darle su merecido a ese pervertido-decía Katase algo nerviosa, ya que estando Dave enfrente de ella, hacía que se sintiera extraña.

-Oigan, porque no se calman y hablamos, seguro arreglamos esta situación-decía Dave, quieriendo ayudar a su amigo Issei.

-N-N-No, vamos a darle su merecido a ese pervertido-decía Murayama tan nerviosa como su amiga, sin saber el por qué se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la presencia de Dave.

-¿No hay una forma de arreglar este problema?-preguntaba Dave queriendo negociar.

-¿Q-Qué sugieres?-preguntaba Katase, permaneciendo igual de nerviosa.

-Que tal una competición de Kendo, si yo les gano a todas, dejarán ir amigo en paz, ¿Es un trato?-decía Dave.

-C-C-Claro, ¿P-Pero has hecho Kendo alguna vez?-preguntaba Katase aún más nerviosa que antes.

-Por supuesto, no lo demuestro mucho, pero practico Kendo todos los días-decía Dave.

En ese instante todas las chicas se prepararon para atacar a Dave, pero al estar muy nerviosas por la mera presencia de Dave, no pensaban con claridad, cuando iban a empezar a atacar a Dave, apenas Dave con un movimeiento rápido se su Shinai, con unos cuantos golpes les quitó los Shinai con gran maestría a las 6 chicas de sus manos, y ninguna se dio cuenta por la velocidad que había usado Dave, por lo cual dejó a todas sorprendidas.

-¿P-Pero que demonios pasó?-se preguntaba Katase con igual nerviosismo, pero impredsionada a la vez.

-¿C-Cómo rayos hiciste eso?-preguntaba Murayama impresionada por la velocidad que usó Dave para quitarles Los Shinai con el suyo propio, sin perder su nerviosismo.

-Son sólo unas novatas, alguien que aprendió el Arte del Kenjutsu como yo, puede hace eso y aún más, bueno, vámonos Issei, como les gané, deben cumplir su palabra-decía Dave, mientras Issei seguía a Dave, dándole las gracias por salvarlo de un gran, gran peligro.

-¿P-P-Pero quién rayos es él, que tiene un gran desarrollo en el Arte del Kendo? Por alguna razón creo que me estoy interesando en él, sólo espero que no sea tan pervertido como sus amigos-decía Katase mentamente nerviosa, sin querer, imaginandose cosas pervertidas, para luego reprenderse mentalmente con sus manos.

Con Issei, Dave, Motohama y Matsuda.

-Tuve mucha suerte, gracias Dave, te debo una-decía Issei.

-No hay por dónde, para eso son los amigos, a excepción de estos 2 que te abandonaron y te dejaron a tu suerte-decía Dave, para enojo de Motohama y Matsuda.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-decía Motohama.

-Sí, al menos saliste del peligro gracias a Dave-decía Matsuda.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo que hacer algo-decía Issei.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntaba Motohama.

-Voy con la presidenta Sona, al parecer requiere mi presencia-decía Issei.

-Buena suerte, la necesitarás-decía Matsuda.

En ese instante, Dave sentía que era observado por alguien, al ver hacia una ventana, pudo darse cuenta de que una chica pelo color carmesí, muy hermosa con grandes pechos lo estaba viendo, era nada más y nada menso que Rias Gremory.

-Esa escuela católica... Hay una persona ahí, ¿No? Que pena. La de ese cabello tan rojo-decía Dave.

-Rias Gremory. 99-58-90. Y además es la Capitana del Club de Ocultismo por 3 años. Los rumores dicen que viene de los Países Nórdicos-decía Matsuda.

Mientras que con Rias y Akeno.

-Ese chico-decía Rias, habiendo visto con anterioridad a Dave.

-¿Perdón?-decía Akeno Himejima.

-El que estaba mirando a la ventana-decía Rias.

-Es de la clase 2-B... Estoy segura de que su nombre era McDougal, Dave McDougal ¿Qué tiene ese hombre?-decía Akeno.

-Nada. Es sólo que sentí en él un gran poder, creo que tiene más poder del que aparenta, lástima que el otro muchacho, el que se acaba de ir, ya lo haya reclutado Sona, es una lástima que se me haya adelantado, perdí a un buen portador de una gran Sacred Gear-decía Rias.

-¿Y qué recomiendas que hagamos?-preguntaba Akeno seriamente.

-Manda a Koneko a que lo vigile, no quisiera que los Ángeles o Ángeles Caídos se les ocurre recluralo-decía Rias.

-Claro, como ordenes, Bouchou-decía Akeno, para luego retirarse.

De vuelta con Dave.

Dave estaba encima de un puente admirando el paisaje.

-Rayos, sólo estuve esperando para que Iori, Kyo, Nagi-chan y Tamao-chan me dijieran que la práctica de la banda se cancelara, vaya mala suerte-decía Dave mentalmente.

-E-Esto... Eres Dave MDougal de la Academia Kuoh, ¿No es verdad?-decía una chica aparentemente nerviosa.

-Sí-decía Dave, al notar que frente a él había una chica muy linda, de cabello negro, bajita y ojos color color violeta.

-¿Quién será? Notó una presencia agresiva en esa chica, un ki levemente maligno, es obvio que no es humana, com ms experiencias pasadas con enemigos de este tipo, puedo decir que quiere algo de mi, pero no estoy seguro de qué, lo mejor es que no me confíe, ¿Tu que opinas Orochi Dave?-preguntaba Dave a una de sus otras personalidades.

-Ella es un Ángel Caído, ten cuidado con ella, nosotros los Hakkeshu nos hemos enfrentado a esos seres anteriormente, ella es de un Ángel Caído de bajo nivel, por lo que no será problema derrotarla-decía Orochi Dave en la mente de Dave.

-Ya veo, ¿Y ustedes que opinan, Devil Dave, Shin Dave?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente a sus contrapartes, mientras prestaba nuevamente atención a la chica.

-Deberías averiguar lo que esa chica trama, los Ángeles y Ángeles caídos son enemigos de los demonios, esos seres son mis grandes enemigos, asín que estoy confiando en tu juicio, mientras si no pides más de mis consejos, voy a leerme un libro de William Shekspeare-decía Deveil Dave, mientras se iba de su pasaje mental.

-Yo que tú, mejor la mataba, después de todo no merece vivir, pero es tu decisión a fin de cuentas, si me necesitas sólo contactame, nos vemos-decía Shin Dave, mientras se iba de su pasaje mental.

-Esto...-decía la chica.

-¿Quieres algo de mí?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues... McDogal-kun... ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?-preguntaba la chica.

-Pues...-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Si supieras cuántas chicas van tras mi virginidad, te quedarías como piedra-decía Dave mentalmente con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pues creo que no tengo a nadie-decía Dave-Obvio que es mentira, pero es mejor mentir que meterme en problemas-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Qué alivio! Esto... ¿No quisieras salir conmigo?-preguntaba la chica a Dave.

-¿Y por qué quieres salir conmigo?-preguntaba Dave por curiosidad.

-Desde hace mucho, te veía caminar por aquí. Y luego, pues... Pensaba en ti, McDougal-kun-decía la chica.

-Conmigo... ¡Sal conmigo, por favor!-decía la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, si no fuera porque es una chica con un aura maligna muy evidente, ya estaría nervioso por tal confesión, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer en una situación como esta?-pensaba Dave, después de no pensarlo tanto, le dio su respuesta.

-Claro, con gusto-decía Dave-Mientras, voy a seguirle el juego, tengo que descubrir cuál es la razón por la cuál esta chica está tras de mí, la pondré nerviosa con mi presencia, mis habilidades charmians deben ser más que suficientes-decía Dave mentalmente.

La chica según le dijo su nombre, se llamaba Yuuma Amano, y Dave se las presentó a Issei, Motohama y Matsuda, los cuales estaban muertos de envidia, claro, si supieran las demás que tiene en su casa.

Días después.

-¿Cita?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí. El Próximo Domingo ¿No puedes?-decía Yuuma.

-¿Quién no podría? ¡Por supuesto que puedo!-decía Dave con una gran sonrisa radiante, haciendo sonrojar a Yuuma, claro, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre.

-¿Cómo? Diabos, no puedo dejarme sonrojarme por algo tan ordinaro como una cita-decía Yuuma mentalmente, ya que esto que empezaba a sentir estaba interfiriendo con sus planes.

-Qué alivio. Enonces...-decía Yuuma.

-Sí, nos vemos-decía Dave.

-Estaré esperando por la cita, ¿SÍ?-decía Yuuma.

-Sí, yo también-decía Dave-La cosas se van a poner interesantes en la mañana, vas a ver lo que son fantasías de verdad-decía Dave mentalmente riéndose de forma macabra, pero tierna, algo extraño.

-Pronto descubriré lo que eres realmente, Yuuma-chan, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre-decía Dave, mientras iba para su casa, aunque se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había estado observando, aunque no le importó mucho que digamos.

Minutos después, Koneko Tujou salió de su escondite, viendo como Dave se iba directo para su casa.

-Se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Dave McDougal, ¿Qué rayos eres?-es lo que se preguntaba Koneko.

De vuelta con Rias y su Clan.

-Koneko, ¿Qué opinas de McDougal?-preguntaba Akeno a Koneko.

-Sin lugar a dudas no es una persona ordinaria, se dio cuenta de mi presencia antes de que me diera cuenta-decía Koneko inexpresivamente.

-En otras palabras, no sabemos si es un demonio, un Ángel o Ángel Caído, debemos de seguir vigilándolo para estar seguros de que no sea una amenaza para nuestra familia-decía Rias.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Ya viene siendo la hora-decía Dave-Rayos, tuve que escaparme de Lum-chan, Ayeka-chan, Ryoko-chan y Momo-chan, y las demás para venir para mi cita, espero que no se enojen conmigo cuando vuelva a casa-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sabiendo lo que puede pasar si llegan a descubrirlo en su cita.

-Por favor...-decía una señorita, mientras le daba un papel con un extraño pentagrama en el mismo.

-Bueno, terminé aceptando esto, sea lo que sea que fuere, esa chica no era humana, de eso estoy seguro, más bien tenía forma humana, ¿Quién la habrá enviado?-decía Dave.

-¿Tu deseo se ha hecho realidad? ¿A qué se referirá con esto?-decía Dave, mientras se concentraba en buscar algo raro en el papel.

-Orochi Dave, Devil Dave, Shin Dave, ¿Pueden sentir lo que hay en este papel?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente a sus contrapartes.

-Sí, hay una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca en este papel, al parecer los demonios quieren reclutarte como parte de su familia-decía Orochi Dave.

Lo que dice Orochi Dave es bverdad, te quieren reclutar los demonios, pero lo que se me hace cusioso es que el Clan Gremory quiera hacerlo, me pregunto por qué-dec´´ia Devil Dave mentalmente en la cabeza de Dave.

-Sin duda es energía demoniaca, eso sí, no dejes que te esclavisen, ¿Quedó claro?-decía Shin Dave a Dave.

-Tú quedate tranquilo, no pienso en que me esclavisen-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Vaya, vaya, más problemas para mí-decía Dave con dolor de cabeza aparente.

-¡Dave-kun!-decía Yuuma, mientras llegaba de repente.

-¡Buenos días, Yuuma-chan!-decía Dave.

-Perdóname, ¿Esperaste?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-No, yo también acabo de llegar-decía Dave.

De ahí en adelante, Dave no notó ninguna mala intención de Yuuma, por lo que disfrutó de la cita lo más que pudo, Yuuma le escogió gran variedad de ropa a Dave, aunque Dave seguía incómodo por lo mismo, aunque se tratara de una posible enemiga, pero bueno, Dave le compró una pulsera a Yuuma, la cuál aparentemente se veía feliz porque se le comprara.

-No sé si realmente esté feliz porque le haya comprado esa pulsera, pero si no logro notarlo, es que de verdad es una buena actriz-decía Dave mentalmente.

Después fueron a una heladería, Dave le compró un helado especial, ambos disfrutaban de sus helados tranquilamente, aunque Dave pudo notar como se le movían los pechos, y Dave trataba de distraerse, para que esos pechos no lo tentaran para que mirara de más, después de todo, Dave era un hombre a fin de cuentas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-Nada, sólo estaba viendo lo realmente hermosa que es mi novia, ¿A poco no?-decía Dave, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿P-Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así con tan sólo haberme dicho eso? Demonios, estos sentimietos son tan confusos, pero cuando te mate, estos sentimientos desaparecerán enseguida, mientras más rápido mejor, estos sentimientos perturban mi paz-decía Yuuma mentalmente enojada.

Minutos después, el una fuente, por la noche.

-Hoy me divertí mucho-decía Yuuma.

-¿En serio? Me alegro-decía Dave.

-Sí, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida-decía Dave.

En ese instante, Dave tomó la mano de Yuuma, ella planeaba actuar lo más natural que pudiera, pero no esparaba que el contacto con su mano la pondría realmente nerviosa.

-¡Demonios! Esta sensación de mi cuerpo no se quita, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Rayos, debe ser tu culpa-decía Yuuma mentalmente.

Enseguida Yuuma se soltó de la mano de Dave para poder quitarse esa inseguridad, para después echar a andar sus planes y comenzar con lo que había planeado.

-Dime, Dave-kun. Para festejar nuestra primera cita... ¿Podrías escuchar mi único deseo?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-Claro-decía Dave-No sé por qué, pero creo que ya llegó el momento de la verdad, Orochi Dave, si me estás escuchando, necesitaré que me prestes tu poder si las cosas se llegan a complicar más de lo debido-decía Dave.

-Claro, puedes contar con mi apoyo, si esa maldita te hace algo, no se lo perdonaré-decía mentalmente con una voz sádica, que podía compararse con la de Akeno Himejima.

-¿Podrías moriste?-pregunbtaba Yuuma con una voz más oscura y menos dulce que cuando estaba actuando.

-Si quieres que me muera nada más con tan sólo pedirlo, por qué no me obligas a hacerlo-decía Dave como si nada.

-Vaya, pensé que estabas asustado-decía Yuuma algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de Dave.

-¿Crees que voy a austarme así de fácil?-preguntaba Dave con aparente naturalidad.

-Bueno, ahora veremos si no te asustas de verdad-decía Yuuma, mientras le ocurría una transformación, su ropa se destrozaba, y el lugar de la misma, vestía ropas de cuero muy reveladoras, le salían alas negras, y su estatura crecía un poco.

-¿Ahora estás sorprendido?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-No, ya me imaginaba que eras un Ángel Caído, y una muy bella por cierto-decía Dave, coqueteando como todo un galán-Rayos, no sé porque se me da la gana el halagar al enemigo-decía Dave mentalmente, después de todo era una mala costumbre que tenía Dave y no se le había quitado a decir verdad.

-(Sonrojada) Estúpido, ahora te voy a calllar esa boca que sólo dice purar tonterías-decía Yuuma, lanzando una lanza de luz a Dave.

Pero Dave se mueve rápidamente, que no se dio cuenta de qué tan rápido se había movido.

-Hola, ¿Dónde crees que estás apuntando? Estoy acá-decía Dave, mientras le mostraba que había fallado en su ataque.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-se preguntaba el Ángel Caído sin alguna explicación.

-Eso es porque tu especie nunca se había enfrentado a alguen como yo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque dudo que te llames Yuuma Amano-decía Dave.

-Me llamo Raynare-decía el Ángel Caído.

-Bién, Raynare-chan, hoy tendrán la mejor pelea de tu vida-decía Dave mientras se transformaba en Orochi Dave, mostrando su cambio de apariencia, su tono de cabello negro se había vuelto algo rojizo, su piel se bronceo, y sus ojos cafés cambiaron a un color verde.

-Ahora es momento de que comeince la pelea-decía Orochi Dave sádicamente.

En ese momento Orochi Dave se dispone a atacar a Raynare, la cuál contraataca con lanzas de luz, las cuales Dave evade con gran facilidad, Raynare vuelve a lanzarle lanzas de luz, que Dave bloquea con un escudo de luz muy potente, para después acercarse cada vez más a Raynare, y luego aplicarle unos combos con patadas giratorias estilo Taekwondo, para después hacerle 2 Genocide Cutter (Patadas cortantes con ki comprimido en las mismas), y continuarla con la Técnica Destrucción Omega (Sucesión de puñetazos y patadas) terminando con un Genocide Cutter, y finalizar con la Técnica Pilar de Orochi versíon SDM, (Técnica la cuál estrella al oponente en la pared, en la versión SDM lo hace 2 veces), para dejarse ver un rayo vertical color sangre en forma de calavera.

-Puedes ser habladora, pero te falta mucho para poder vencerme-decía Orochi Dave.

-Rayos, me descuidé, y por lo mismo me hizo todos esos ataques desconocido, rayos, voy a morir-decía Raynare austada por lo que le iba a suceder.

-Espera-decía Dave en la mente de Orochi Dave.

-¿Qué sucede, Dave?-preguntaba Orochi Dave.

-No la mates, haremos algo mejor con ella, y para estar seguros de que no vaya a escapar, sella sus poderes, así por lo menos podremos interrogarla y así averiguar que es lo que quieren con nosotros los Ángeles XCaídos y la razón por la cuál nos atacó-decía Dave en la mente de Orochi Dave.

-Vaya, buena idea, no se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor-decía Orochi Dave mentalmente.

-Debes agradecer que Dave me dijo que te perdonara la vida, pero también, sólo por si las dudas, haré esto: Corruit lucis sitis mali uiribus uti, nec uiribus signa ego vos et irrumabo, nisi uti tibi liceat, paciscor est.-decía Orochi Dave hablando lenguaje latino, mientras una luz envolvía a Raynare y esta misma volvía a su forma de Yuuma Amano, con su antigua voz dulce y cariñosa que la caracteriza.

-¿Q-Qué me hiciste?-preguntaba Raynare, ¿O Yuuma? Qué ahora se encontraba confundida, aparte de que no podía liberar sus poderes y transformarse en Ángel Caído nuevamente.

-He sellado tus poderes, ahora solamente eres alguien similar a un ser humano, tu único apoyo soy yo, si quieres vivir en las calles, adelante, no durarás mucho en las mismas, y el único que te puede devolver tus poderes soy yo-decía Dave, habiendo vuelto a su estado normal.

-N-No, por favor no me dejes, en esta forma humana no say capaz de hacer nada, como sellaste mis poderes soy una completa inútil, perdón por querer matarte, tenía mis razones, pero por favor, perdóname-decía Yuuma suplicando perdón.

-No escuché bien, ¿Puedes repetirlo?-decía Dave, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Por favor, perdóname-decía Yuuma llorando, volviendo a suplicar por perdón.

-Bueno, está bien, como lo estás pidiendo de esa froma, entonces no queda de otra que aceptarte en mi casa-decía Dave mostrando misericordia.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por perdonarme-decía Yumma llorando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero antes de regresarme a casa, voy a hacer otra cosa-decía Dave, mientras buscaba el papel que la señorita le había entregado en el comienzo de su cita con Yuuma.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Yuuma, mientras Dave sacaba el papel con el pentagrama en el mismo.

-Es un círculo de convocación-decpia Dave como si nada.

-¿Acaso te lo dio un demonio?-preguntaba Yuuma sorprendida.

-Es lo más probable, además seguramente pensaban reclutarme una vez que hipotéticamente me mataras, lástima que no les salió como planeaban, ahora voy a invocarlos, no importa quiénes sean, necesito saber qué es lo que se traen conmigo-decía Dave mientras imprimía un poco de magía en el mismo.

-Vamos, si me vas a conceder un deseo, pues hazlo, invoca a un demonio, el que sea, pero rápido-decía Dave, mientras le imprimía más magia al papel, hasta que del mismo se formó un pentagrama de color rojo en el aire, y el el mismo empezó a aparecer la forma de Rias Gremory.

-¿Me llamaste?-preguntaba Rias.

-Sí, yo fui quien te llamó, vaya que preciosura, quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas-decía Dave, por la cuál Rias se sonrojo por el comentario de Dave.

En ese momento Rias nota la presencia del Ángel Caído Raynare, en su forma de Yuuma Amano, por lo cuál toma una pose de ataque, mientras Yuuma se escondía atrás de Dave, por miedo, ya que ahora que no podía accesar a sus poderres, sería una estupidez atacar a la demanio, yua que no tyenía poderes en qué apoyarse.

-No te preocupes, ella ya no es un peligro para nadie-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-Yo sellé sus poderes, ahora sólo tiene la fuerza de un ser humano común, y al menos que yo le autorize que puede usar sus poderes, no podrá hacerlo-decía Dave.

-¿Pero qué clase de poder tiene, que hasta puede sellar los poderes de un Ángel Caído?-se preguntaba Rias mentalmente, que estaba impresionada por la información que acaba de recibir.

-Bueno, ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas? Sí o no-decía Dave.

-En el Club de Ocultismo te lo cuento todo, mandaré a alguien del Cub de Ocultismo para que te vaya a recoger, además ya es tarde, de seguro tus amigas deben de estar preocupadas por ti-decía Rias.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo amigas?-preguntaba Dave sospechosamente.

-Tengo mis contactos-decía Rias misteriosamente.

-Chingada madre, es cierto, si no me voy ahora, seguro me van a estar molestando, Yuuma, ya le preguntaré en la escuela Rias, ahora tengo que regresar a casa-decía Dave, mientras se llevaba a Yuuma a rastras de la mano.

-Es un chico interesante-decía Rias riéndose, viendo irse a Dave.

A Dave le fue difícil poder mantener a Yuuma en la "casa", o debería decir Masión, debido a sus celosas "amigas", Ayeka, Ryoko, Lum, Sohara, Kirie, Risa, Momo y Nana, Index, Mikoto, Kuroko, y muchas otras amigas más, aunque no se vieron afectadas Lala, Miharu, Washú y Koyomi, aunque les costó aceptarlo, aceptaron a Yuuma a la fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente.

Dave se despertó, pero no contaba que alguien estaría a su lado.

-Ah, rayos, ¿Ya es de día?-decía Dave, cuando de repente se da cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado acostada con él.

Por un momento pensó que era Lala o Momo, pero deshechó la idea al darse cuenta de que era una pelirroja, por lo que tuvo una idea de quién era.

-¿Rias Gremory? ¿Qué haces en mi cama, y para colmo desnuda?-preguntaba Dave más calmado posible, aunque no pudo demostrarlo mucho, ya que tenía la tentación de tocarla, después de todo era hombre, aunque podía controlarse hasta cierto punto.

-(Bozteso) ¿Ya amaneció?-preguntaba Rias como si nada.

-¿Quá haces en mi cama conmigo desnuda?-preguntaba Dave algo sonrojado.

-Sólo quería saber qué es lo que eres, tienes el aura de un Ángel, Un Ángel Caído y Un Demonio, pero no eres nunguno de los 3, ¿Qué eres en realidad?-preguntaba Rias.

-Podría ser las 3 cosas al mismo tiempo, pero es complicado de explicar- decía Dave.

-Vaya, eres todo un misterio-decía Rias sin el más mínimo pudor en su ser.

-Bueno, que bueno que pude responderte, ahora si fueras tan amable de irte-decía Dave, corriéndola de forma amigable.

-¿Por qué? Acabo de llegar-decía Rias.

-Sí, pero si alguna de mis amigas se dan cuenta, me vas a meter en graves problemas, no quiero inviscuirme en asuntos problemáticos de este tipo-decía Dave.

Pero como si el destino no estuviera de su lado, Mikan Bernstein, hija adoptiva de Rugal y prima de Dave fue avisarle al su cuarto que fuera a comer.

-Dave, la comida ya está lista, baja de imedia...-decía Mikan, mientras entraba en el cuarto de su primo, lo que no se esparaba es que Dave estuviera en una escena comprometedora con una cierta pelirroja llamada Rias Gremory.

-L-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos-decía Mikan avergonzada, mientras salía de la habitación de su primo y azotaba la puerta por la sorpresa.

-No, Mikan, es un malentendido, rayos, nunca me escucha, siempre pasa lo mismo, pero con Lala o Momo y siempre tiene que pensar eso mismo-decía Dave resignado.

Después Dave estuvo haciendo unos calentamientos, y algunos katas, practicando el estilo que le enseño su Tío Rugal, aunque también haciendo Kyokugenryu Karate, Ansatsuken, Hyakokusaken, Taekwondo, Jetkunedo, etc. Después se llevó a Yuuma con él, acompañados de Ayeka, Ryoko, Miharu, Kirie, Lum, Index, Mikoto Misaka, Lala, Sohara, Risa, Koyomi y Rias, por la cuál estaban molestas todas las demás que había hecho un movimento en Dave, y que por alguna razón sabían que era demonio, supongo que porque sintieron su poder, aparte ellas quienes llevaban el uniforme de su Escuela, o sea, de la Escuela de Dave, para molestía de los demás, o sea todos los de la Escuela, era seguro que Dave se sentía raro rodeado de muchas chicas, sobre todo que Rias lo estuviera acompañando.

-¿C-Cómo es posible?-preguntaba uno de los estudiantes.

-Un tipo como él... !De ninguna manera!-decía otro estudiante.

-¿Alguien tan refinada con Dave? ¿Por qué estoy celosa? Él siempre va rodeado de todas esas chicas-decía Matsuda.

-¡R-Rias-onee-sama! También déjeme estar un rato con Dave-sama!-decía Katase, para sorpresa de Matsuda.

-Bueno,no hay nada de especial en esto, simplemente apareció desnuda en mi cuarto, y ahora me acompaña a la Escuela, pero si supieran que soy el Vocalista de DragonHeart dejaría a todos con la boca cerrada-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Un mensajero te visitará después-decía Rias.

-¿Mensajero?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Si recuerdas que te dije ayer que un miembro de mi Club te iba a visitar? Pues es eso mismo. Nos veremos después de la Escuela-decía Rias, para después marcharse a su salón de clases.

En otro lugar.

-¿Ese es el chico? Buen día, Rias-preguntaba Sona Sitri a Rias, uan chica de pelo negro corto y ojos rojos, que estaba recargada en un pilar.

-buen día, Sona-decía Rias.

-¿Qué descubriste de ese chico?-preguntaba Sona.

-Pues que al parecer él es todo en uno, Un Ángel, Un Ángel Caído y Un deminio, de como puede ser todo a la vez, no lo sé-decía Rias.

-Ya veo, es algo curioso-decía Sona.

En los pasillos de la Escuela.

-No te preocupes, Washú ya hizo los preparativos, así que no habrá problemas-decía Dave.

-¿Washú? ¿Quién es Washú?-preguntaba Yuuma curiosa.

-Es la autoproclamada "Científica más grande en el Universo"-decía Dave imitando a la perfeccción a Washú.

-¿Ah?-decía Yuma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Tal vez esto sea lo mejor, supongo que una vida tranquila es mejor que estar viviendo una vida en la que sólo piensas en tu supervivencia-decía Yuuma pensando con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, la cual cambia a la de una de alegría.

Una vez en la Escuela, Yuuma se presentó ante su clase, la cuál sería la misma en la que estaba Dave, aunque también etaban en esa clase Ayeka, Ryoko, Miharu, Kirie, Lala, Run, Risa, Haruna, Index, Mikoto y Risa Fukuyma, hermana de Fukuyama.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuma Amano, espero que nos llevemos bien-decía la misma, mientras los chicos la veían con corazones en los ojos, y las chicas con un poco de envidia, porque llamara la atención de los chicos con suma facilidad.

-Claro, siéntate al lado de Dave-decía al maestro, mientras Yuuma tomaba su lugar.

-¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Estuvo bien?-preguntaba Yuuma a Dave, mientras se le quedaba mirando pensativo.

-Lo hiciste bien, y no te preocupes por las reacciones que tienen mis compañeros, siempre actúan de esa forma, es lo más normal que puede pasar aquí-decía Dave como si nada.

-Ah, ya veo, ya me empezaba a preocupar, que bueno que sólo eran imaginaciones mías-decía Yuuma, mientras todos los de la clase se les quedaban mirando con signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-Dave, ¿Qué relación tienes con esta chica?-preguntaba Motohama, de hecho, también Matsuda e Issei quierían saber su respuesta.

-Pues, es una amiga, y se está quedando a vivir conmigo-decía Dave como si no fuera la gran cosa, haciendo sonrojar a Yuuma para su vergüenza.

-¿Cómo? Si ya tienes a Lum, Ayeka, Ryoko, Lala, Haruna, Miharu, Sohara y Kirie, aparte de Yui Kotegawa, Mea Kurosaki, Oshizu Murasame, Saki Tenjouin, incluso llamas la atención de celebridades como Kyoko Kirisaki, Run Elsie Jewelria, Athena Asamiya y Miku Hatsune, si serás un jodido suertudo-decía Matsuda, mientras Yuuma se quedaba impresionada por la cantidad de chicas que estaban interesadas en Dave.

-Bueno, debieron ver algo en mí que no hay en otro hombre-decía Dave despreocupadamente.

-Si tú, ándale-decía Motohama.

-¿Cómo puedes atraer a tantas chicas?-preguntaba Issei estupefacto.

-En primer lugar, no actúen siempre como pervertidos, yo en ocasiones lo hago, pero porque mi contraparte quiere salir por un tiempo, y yo le doy permiso-decía Dave.

-Ah, si es cierto, posees personalidades multiples, ya nos lo habías explicado antes-decía Issei.

-Sí, y no es que me guste tenerlas, pero tengo que darles su tiempo de recreación, aparte de que tienen que socializar con la gente, después de todo ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "Crea fama y te sacarán los ojos"-decía Dave, mientras Isei, Matsuda y Motohama se quedaban viendo la escena estupefactos.

-Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no... "Cría cuervios y échate a dormir"-decía Dave, mientras sus amigos lo veían con cara de: ¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo?

-Tampoco, ¿Verdad? No... Cri... Cría... Yo creía que los cuervos se echaban a dormir con los ojos cerrados, porque los cuervos están de luto, o sea que cuando... bueno la idea es esa-decía Dave, mientras sus amigos no paraban de reírse por los refranes maldichos de Dave.

-Vaya, nunca vas a cambiar, Dave-decía Issei sin dejar de reírse.

En ese momento, llega a su salón Kiba Yuuto para recoger a Dave, el cuál era aclamado por las chicas.

-Hola-decía Kiba.

-¡Kiba-kun!-decía una de las estudiantes.

-Mmm, él tiene un aura demoniaca, seguro es un demonio, ¿Acaso será él el mensajero del que me hablo Rias-sempai?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Discúlpenme un momento-decía Kiba.

-Adelante. Pido disculpas por ensuciar el aire que te rodea. Aunque Dave podría enojarse conmigo, pero... Ya ni sé lo que digo...-decía Katase nerviosa por contradecirse a sí misma.

-¿Acaso esto pasa debido a mis feromonas Charmians?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave

-Traigo un mensaje de Rias Gremory-sempai-decía Kiba.

-¿Entonces eres tú?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?-preguntaba Kiba.

-Claro, no hay problema-decía Dave.

-¡Cómo se atreve! Aunque está guapo, supongo que puedo perdonárselo... ¿A quién engaño? También llévenme con ustedes-decía Katase expresando sus deseos.

-¡Cómo se atreve a caminar al lado de Kiba! Aunque no te lo voy a negar, está guapo, más que Kiba-kun aún, supongo que por eso todas esas chicas van detras de él, incluso yo no me negaría a nada de lo que me pidiera-decía Murayama igualmente expresando sus deseos.

-¡El aire alrededor de Kiba-kun se ensuciará! Eso es desagradable, aunque con su aura amable lo purifica, así que ni para qué decirlo, lo único que le quita lo perfecto es esa otar personalidad suya pervertida, que igualmente tiene un aire seductor...-decía Katase ilusionada.

-Ya dejen de quejarse, para que lo sepan yo hago ejercicio, soy un Arte Marcialista, así que soy alguien saludable, ya dejen de lloriquear como si fueran niñas de primaria-decía Dave regañándolas.

-Oye Kiba, puedo traerme conmigo a Yuuma-chan y a algunas amigas más-decía Dave.

-Claro, puedo esperarte-decía Kiba.

-Ustedes ni se les ocurra seguirme, ya hablaré con ustedes después, sólo Lala, Nana, Momo, Ryoko, Ayeka, Index, Mikoto y Kuroko pueden venir conmigo-decía Dave a sus "demás amigas".

Mientras en el Club de Ocultismo.

-¿Y qué onda con este cuarto?-preguntaba Dave algo impresionado.

-Esa chica es...-decía Dave, recodando la presencia que sintió cuando estuvo en su cita con Yuuma.

-Ella es Koneko Tojou de primer año-decía Kiba presentándola.

-¿Tojou? Debe ser una coincidencia, no creo que se relacione con Aya-chan, debe ser una coincidencia, que le guste leer las mismas cosas que Aya Tojou también debe ser coincidencia-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Y él es Dave McDougal, Yuuma Amano, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke, Ryoko y Ayeka Jurai, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Mikoto Misaka y Kuroko Shirai-decía Kiba, presentándolos a Koneko.

-Un gusto conocerte, Koneko-san-decía Dave.

Pero en cambio, ella no contestó.

-Debe de ser muy callada, debe ser del tipo Kudere, las que son cerradas internamente-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Una ducha dentro del club? ¿Acaso alguien se está bañando?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-Así parece ser, sólo espero que la que se esté bañando no sea como Lala-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaba Yuuma.

-De esas chicas sin pudor, ya te imaginarás el sinnúmero de veces que me la encontré desnuda y no entiende eln concepto de vergúenza por nada del mundo-decía Dave.

-Vamos Dave, no tienes qué preocuparte por eso-decía Lala.

-¿Sí tú? Ándale-decía Dave sarcásticamente.

-Onee-sama, como siempre, tus respuéstas igual de despreocupadas-decía Momo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ane-Ue, debes tener más pudor, no quisiera que esta bestia te violara-decía Nana refiriéndose a Dave.

-¿Y qué acaso esta "bestia" no te tiene a ti también loca de amor?-decía Dave burlescamente.

-!C-Cállate! Nadie te pidió tu opinión-decía Nana nerviosa, habiéndola tomado por la guardia baja.

-Ya quisieras-decía Dave riendo divertido.

-Presidenta, tiene visitas-decía Akeno, avisándole a Rias de sus visitas.

-Gracias Akeno-decía Rias, que estaba por acabar de ducharse.

-Vaya, vaya, se estaba bañando, rayos, no tuve tiempo de avisarles a Kyo, Iori, Nagi-chan y Tamao-chan para practicar depués, ahora que lo pienso, los hubiera invitado, tendré que disculparme con ellos después-decía Dave.

-Hay Dave-chan, casi siempre pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con tu banda, también deberías darnos un poco más de tiempo, ya sé que porfin sus Álbumes de: Valley of The Damned" y " Sonic Firestorm" se han hecho muy populares en todo Japón y demás Países, sé que quieres sacar tu próximo Álbum a la venta y por eso estás practicando para idear las canciones para el mismo-decía Lala.

-Una persona algo misteriosa y curiosa-decía Koneko, por los de los "Álbumes" que estaba sacandfo Dave.

-¿Se habrá referido a mí?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Ara... ara, ara-decía Akeno, mientras se acercaba a Dave.

-Entonces tú eres el visitante que trajo Kiba, ¿No? Gusto en conocerte. Soy la vice-presidenta Akeno Himejima, disfruta de tu estancia aquí. Ustedes deben ser amigas de Dave, gusto en conocerlas-decía la misma presentándose.

-Igualmente, soy Dave McDougal, un gusto conocerte, ellas son Lala, Nana, Momo, Ayeka, Ryoko, Index, Mikoto y Kuroko-decía Dave-Esta sensación, es la misma que siento cuando me transformo en Orochi Dave, ¿Acaso ella es una sádica? Parece una Yamato Nadeshiko, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan, así que por si acaso me voy a cuidar de esta chica-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Disculpa. Perdón por la tardanza-decía Rias.

-Ah, no importa-decía Dave.

-Veo que has traído a más personas, debo suponer que saben sobre ti. Bueno, ahora todos estamos aquí. Nosotros en el Club de Estudios Ocultos honramos tu presencia y la de tus amigas-decía Rias.

-Ya veo-decía Dave.

-Pero el "Club de los Estudios Ocultos" es una simple fachada. Es un simple pasatiempo para nosotros-decía Rias.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Para dar una explicación concisa... Somos demonios-decía Rias.

-Me lo imaginaba-decía Dave simplemente.

-Sí, yo también tenía ese presentimiento, después de todo una monja conoce de estas cosas-decía Index, las demás asentían.

Tanto Rias, como Akeno, Koneko y Kiba se alteraron por esa revelación.

-Descuiden, Index-chan es de fiar, confíen en mí, de ser así no sería una de mia mejores amigas-decía Dave asegurándoles su seguridad.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-decía más aliviada, ahora sabiendo que index no era nungún peligro para su Club-Bueno, ya debes saber lo que es un Ángel Caído, después de todo, quien te atacó para matarte está aquí presente-decía Rias.

-No tienes que ser tan directa, ya sé que fue una estupidez hacer eso, hasta me haces recordar la paliza que me dio Dave-decía Yuuma molesta.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre ustedes? Digo, parece que están en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos y los Ángeles igualmente, ¿Me pregunto por qué?-decía Dave

-Mientras algunos Ángeles en servicio de Dios, tuvieron algunas ideas impuras, cayeron de los cielos. Al controlar a los humanos, intentan destruirnos. Desde tiempos antiguos han pasado del cielo a la Tierra y al infierno. Además de los Ángeles Caídos, hay Ángeles enviados por Dios con órdenes para matarnos. En otras palabras, somos atacados por todas partes. ¿Has entendido la historia hasta ahora?-preguntaba Rias.

-Me estoy dando una idea a dónde va este asunto-decía Dave.

-Eso me recuerda a Houka-decía Index pensativa, llamando la atención de Rias.

-¿Houka?-preguntaba Rias.

-Ella es un Ángel artificial-decía Index con una simpleza envidiable.

-¿Ángel artificial? ¿Desde cuándo los humanos tienen esa tencología para crear Ángeles artificiales?-se preguntaba Rias.

-Eso fue en Cuidad Academia, pero es una historia que podría contar en otar ocasión-decía Dave.

-¿Sabes el por qué te atacó?-preguntaba Rias.

-No, aún no le he preguntado, ¿Por qué me atacaste en aquella ocasión?-preguntaba Dave a Yuuma.

-Bueno, supongo que me veo obligada a hacerlo, ¿No? Te ataqué por la Sacred Gear que hay en tu interior-decía Yuuma.

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-preguntaba Dave cusioso por saber qué era eso.

-Es un poder concedido a algunos humanos. Se cree que varias personas importantes de la historia han poseído esos poderes-decía Akeno.

-Y algunas veces, consiguen poderes lo suficientemente grandes como para vencer a Ángeles y demonios-decía Rias.

-Dave, levanta tu mano izquierda-decía Rias.

-¿A-Así?-preguntaba Dave, levantándola.

-Cierra los ojos y visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas-decía Rias.

-Mmm, voy a intentarlo-decía Dave.

Entonces Dave cierra los ojos y se cioncentra en la imagen más poderosa que pudo visualisar.

-Nada más poderoso que un Super Saiyajín-decía Dave mentalmente.

Mientras más concentración tenía, pudo liberar la Scred Gear en su forma física.

-Pero sí es el Unlimited Gear, se supone que sólo era un modelo de prueba, ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en este momento?-se preguntaba Rias impresionada.

-¿Unlimited Gear?-preguntaba Dave confuso.

-Es la primer Sacred Gear en ser creada por Dios, no se sabe mucho de sus poderes, pero se dice que es la más poderosa, y puede hacer los milagros realidad-decía Rias.

-Ya veo-decía Dave pensativo.

-Vaya, eso es algo nuevo, tengo que buscar información sobre estás Sacred Gear-decía Index.

-Vaya, he despertado completamente, ¿Acaso tú eres mi portador? Por fin puedo verte Dave-preguntaba una voz desconocida a Dave.

-No eres tú, ¿Verad, Orochi Dave?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-No, al parecer hay alguien más con nosotros, ya debes saber quién es-decía Orochi Dave curioso por la misma presencia en su mente.

-Ya veo, tienes un gran poder, sin duda un gran guerrero, ¿No me recuerdas, Dave?-preguntaba la voz en la mente de Dave.

-A, ya te recordé, eres el Dragón que me ayudó a copiar algunos poderes de otras personas-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Claro, yo soy Tian Long, El Dragón Divino, recido en el brazo izquierdo de tu Sacred Gear, parece ser que nos llevaremos muy bien-decía Tian Long a Dave en su mente.

-Vaya, gracias, debo decir-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Espera, ¿Acaso tu eres...? Oh, ya veo, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, Dave-sama-decía Tian Long mentalmente, mientras se iba a dormir.

-¿Dave-sama? ¿Por qué me llamó así?-se preguntaba Dave curioso, mentalmente.

-Dave, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-decía Rias.

-Sí, claro-decía Dave.

-Tu poder me confunde, se siente como si fueras un Ángel, un Ángel Caído y un demonio al mismo tiempo, incluso se siente como si fueras un dios, pero eso es casi inmposible que sea verdad, así es que, ¿Qué eres? Ya sé que me dijiste todo eso en tu casa, pero siento que hay cosas que me estás ocultando-decía Rias.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes, aparte de las razas que te dije a las que pertenezco, también tengo "El Disturbio de la Sangre" y "El Gen Diabólico"-decía Dave.

-¿El Disturbio de la Sangre? ¿Acaso te refieres al Clan Hakkeshu o también conocido como el Clan Orochi de la Tierra?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-Sí, ellos son sirvientes de la deidad conocida como Orochi-decía Dave.

-Ah, es verdad, Shermie es una de ellas, además de que es una pariente lejana-decía Mikoto pensativa.

-Ellos poseen una transformación conocida como "El Disturbio de loa Sangre", que es una transformación física y psicológica, en la apariencia puede cambiar el color de pelo, ojos y piel, y en la personalidad a una amable a una sádica y sanguinaria, y la fuerza aumenta drasticamente-decía Dave.

-Con "El Gen Diabólico" es un raro gen que heredé de mi padre, posíblemente de un demonio, en esta transformación me salen alas demoniacas, y unos prominentes cuernos y unos ojos rojos oscuros-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, parece que tienes sangre demoniaca, pero no cualquier sangre cualquiera, sino de un demonio muy poderoso, uno que se iguala en poder a los reyes del inframundo-decía Rias impresionada por tal descubrimiento.

-Dave, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres en realidad?-preguntaba Rias a Dave.

-¿Fuerte? No estoy muy seguro de lo fuerte que soy, pero en técnica, agilidad, movilidad y destreza corporal me considero un experto-decía Dave.

-Sí, Dave ha derrotado a guerrereos y Arte Marcialistas muy expertos, se considera como un guerrero innato-decía Mikoto e Index al mismo tiempo.

-Dave, cuando estábamos en el salón dijiste que eras un Arte Marcialista, ¿Verdad?-decía Kiba.

-Sí, y uno de los mejores-decía Dave.

-¿Podemos probar tus capacidades como luchador?-preguntaba Rias.

-¿Segura? Porque cuando me retan, yo siempre estoy listo para la acción-decía Dave.

-Entonces vayamos afuera, queremos saber de lo que eres capaz de hacer-decía Rias.

En el patio.

-He puesto una barrera, nadie del exterior se podrá dar cuenta de la pelea que se estará teniendo aquí-decía Rias.

-¿Quién de ustedes es quien va a pelear conmigo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo seré tu oponente-decía Kiba.

-Pues más vale que te prepares, porque en este momento sabrás lo que es agilidad, velocidad y poder-decía Dave a Kiba.

En ese momento, ambos se miraron a los ojos, para luego empezar con sus ataques.

Rápidamente Kiba se apresuró a atacar a Dave con su espada, pero Dave desapareció inmediatamente después de que diera el primer golpe, para luego recibir como 6 golpes y ser elevado por los aires, para luego caer estrepitósamente en el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntaba Kiba, levantándose dificultósamente.

-Es una técnica de mi primo Rugal, es "Supervelocidad", es una técnica que me permite contraatacar, mientras mi enemigo ataca al mismo tiempo-decía Dave.

-Vaya, qué técnica de lo más interesante, no pude darme cuenta por dónde acataste, se ve que es una técnica efectiva, bueno, continuemos-decía Kiba.

-Bueno, si tú insistes-decía Dave.

Con el Club de Ocultismo y las amigas de Dave.

-Dave va a ganar-decía Mikoto como si nada.

-Sí, es lo más seguro-decía Index aburrida.

-No cabe duda, Dave va a ganar-decía Momo.

-Tú lo has dicho-decía Nana, apoyando el comentario de su hermana gemela.

-Nunca he conocido a alguien que supere el poder de Dave, así que seguramente gana Dave-decía Lala.

-Dave-sama va a ganar, eso lo aseguro-decía Ayeka.

-Tú lo has dicho, princesita-decía Ryoko.

-¿Por qué están tan seguras de que Dave ganará?-preguntaba Akeno curiosa de la confianza que le tenían a Dave, con lo relacionado a su poder.

-Yo también me lo preguntó, ¿Qué les hace pensar que Dave será el vencedor?-preguntaba Rias igualmente curiosa.

-Dave es un maestro inigualable en las Artes Marciales, el año pasado le ganó al Superhombre invensible Hayato Furinji, ahora todos lo conocen como: "El Arte Marcialista del Power Metal", "El dios del Powerr Metal y la música", y el mejor sobrenombre de ellos: "El Guardián del Multiverso"-decía Momo, dándoles información de Dave.

-Aparte Dave es el único de éste Universo en poseer el "Hokuto Shinken", aunque también sabe "Nanto Suichou Ken"-decía Nana, dándoles curiosidad a las demonios por los nombres de las Artes Marciales desconocidas que escucharon.

-¿Hokuto Shinken? ¿Nanto Suichou Ken? ¿Qué clase de Artes Marciales son? Nunca había escuchado de ellas-decía Koneko pensativa.

-El Hokuto Shinken, según me contó Dave-sama, es un Arte Marcial de 2000 años de antiguedad en la dimensión que lo aprendió, consiste en los puntos de presión del cuerpo humano, presionando los púntosvitales correctos, puede salvarle la vida, o en su defecto matar a alguirn en cuastión de segundos, incluso Dave puede decidir el tiempo que la víctima vivirá, con el Nanto Suichou Ken, Dave puede cortar a sus oponentes, tiene una técnica de corte devastadora, tanto en el Hokuto Shinken como en el Nanto Suichou Ken, Dave teie un sinnuémero de técnicas, de las cuáles conocemos muy pocas.

-Ya veo-decía Rias-Dave es sorprendente, ¿Qué tanto conocimeinto tiene del Arte Marcial?-se preguntaba Rias mentalmente.

Con Dave y Kiba.

Dave y Kiba reiniciaron su pelea, esta vez Dave empezó el ataque, el cual consistió en desaparecer de la vista del oponente, para después darle 3 patadas laterales, para después hacerle un Genocide Cutter, y terminar con lea Técnica: "Destrucción Omega", para finalizar con la técnica: "Pilar de Orochi", estampándolo en una pared imaginaria, creada por la mante de Dave.

-Vaya, eso fue increíble, me hizo una considerable cantidad de daño-decía Kiba, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-Es que sólo usé una porción de mi poder, si hubiera peleado en serio, estarías muerto-decía Dave relajadamente.

Cuando escucharon esto, todo el Club de Ocultismo reaccionó con miedo a Dave, ¿Qué tan poderoso era realmente Dave?-se preguntaban intensamente.

-Y dime, ¿Qué clase de ataques usaste conmigo?-preguntaba Kiba a Dave.

-Usé mi Arte Marcial aprendida de mi Tío Rugal, también sé el Hokuto Shinken y Nanto Seiken, así como Nanto Suichou Ken-decía Dave calmado.

-¿Y por qué no me atacaste con esas otras Artes Marciales?-preguntaba Kiba.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?-preguntaba Dave atonito.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?decía Kiba algo alterado por lo que dijo Dave.

-Es que el Hokuto Shinken es un Arte Marcial muy peligroso, consiste en destruir al enemigo desde el interior, presionando sus puntos titales, haciendo que el enemigo explote en pedazos, incluso puedo decidir el tiempo que mi enemigo quedará con vida, así como el Hokuto Shinken es usado para la pelea, también se puede usar para curar, igualmente presionando los puntos vitales, al presionar los puntos cvitales correctos, puedes curar casi cualquier enfermedad, aprendí esto del estilo de pelea de Toki-sensei: El Hokuto Ojou Ken, El Hokuto Shinken yo lo aprendí de Kenshiro-sensei, fue difícil, pero logre dominarlo ambos a la perfección, el Nanto Seiken lo aprendí viendo una pelea que Kenshiro-sensei tuvo con Shin, y el Nant Suichou Ken lo aprendí de Rei-sensei-decía Dave con simpleza.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre el Hokuto Ojou Ken y el Hokuto Shinken?-preguntaba Koneko.

-El Hokuto Shinken hace que experimente la víctima un dolor horrible al persionar los puntos de presión, en cambio el Hokuto Ojou Ken, hace que la víctima sienta un gran éxtasis y placer al morir-decía Dave con mucha sencillez.

-Vaya, esa sería una forma de morir muy placentera-decía Akeno, interesada en dicho Arte Marcial.

-Será mejor que no lo aprenda, no em imagino a Akeno-sempai aprendiendo el Hokuto Shinken o el Hokuto Ojou Ken-decía Koneko mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno Dave, ¿Todavía no tienes pensado unirte a nuestro Club?-preguntaba Rias a Dave.

-Mmm, acepto, pero con una condición-decía Dave.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba Rias.

-Déjenme convertirme en el Maestro de Artes Marciales de su Club, les enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero me tienen qué prometer que solamente la usarán para proteger a los débiles-decía Dave.

-Acepto-decía Rias, sorperndiendo a sus compañeros del Club de Ocultismo.

-¿Boucho?-decía Kiba impresionado.

-Es nuestra oportinidad para aprender de Dave, al verlo, me hizo darme cuenta que tengo que hacerme más fuerte, y él es una oportunidad para probarme a mí misma, además quiero conocerlo mejor-decía Rias.

-Igualmente, será interesante conocer estas técnicas de Artes Marciales, y cómo se ejecutan-decía Akeno interesada.

-Rayos, lo qué más temía se ha hecho realidad-decía Koneko mentalmente.

-Por cierto Dave-sempai, oí que Lala-sempai dijo que tiene un grupo musical, ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntaba Koneko curiosa.

-Ah, se llama DragonHeart, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-decía Dave.

-¿DragonHeart? Ya veo, "Valley of The Damned" y "Sonic Firestorm" son 2 de mis Álbumes favoritos que tengo de Power Metal, pero sabiendo que tú eres su autor, sin duda eres un genio, ¿Cuándo piensas sacar el próximo Álbum?-preguntaba Koneko curiosa, mientras Rias y Akeno se preguntaban de qué hablaban ambos.

-El próximo Álbum lo sacamos este año, he estado practicando las canciones con mi banda para el próximo Álbum, así que mínimo, estarán listas dentro de 2 meses-decía Dave.

-¿De qué hablabas con Koneko, Dave?-preguntaba Akeno.

-De mi banda, y cuándo sacaríamos a la venta mi próximo Álbum, mi grupo se llama DragonHeart-decía Dave.

-¿Se llama DragonHeart? Boucho, él es el vocalista más conocido de todo Japón, ahora veo a qué se referíann tus amigas con lo de "El Arte Marcialiste del Power Metal" y "El dios de la Música y el Power Metal"-decía Akeno, entendiendo cuáles eran los gustos de Dave.

-¿Eres músico?-preguntaba interesaba Rias.

-Sí, soyv el vocalista y guitarrista principal de mi banda, les daría una demostración de mis habilidades, pero se oiría mucho mejor si pudiera tocar junto con mi banda, pero se me olvidó platicarles sobre esto-decía Dave avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, sabíamos que pasaría algo como esto, así que venimos-decía una voz conocida para Dave.

En eso, Dave pudo darse cuenta que Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Nagisa Aoi y Tamao Suzumi habían llegado al lugar en el que estaba Dave.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntaba Dave confundido.

-Ya te conocemos, como se nos hizo raro que no vinieras a la práctica, fuimos a buscarte, y ahora resulta que te estás involucarndo con demonios y todas esas mamadas sin sentido, pero como eres tú, Dave, es lo más normal, ¿No lo crees así'-decía Kyo.

-Sí, supongo, a mí sólo me pasan esta clase de problemas de la chingada, supongo que uno se acostumbra a las circunstancias-decía Dave.

-¿Acaso tus nuevas amigas te pidieron una demostración? Pues demosle lo que quieren-decía Iori con su confianza que lo caracterizaba.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos igualmente-decía Nagisa Aoi.

-Yo también estaré igualmente contigo-decía Tamao Suzumi.

-Bueno, pues a tocar se ha dicho-decía Dave, mientras de la nada hacía aparecer una Fender Stratocaster Roja con negro.

-Ya dijistes-decía Kyo, mientras sacaba de la nada igualmente una Gibson Les Paul negra.

-Pues empezemos-decía Iori, mientras de la nada aparecía una Ibanez blanzca.

-Aquí vamos-decía Nagisa Aoi, mientras de la nada sacaba un tecaldo marca YAMAHA.

-Tú lo has dicho, Nagisa-decía Tamao Suzumi, mientras aparecía de la nada una batería marca TAMA, lo extrañon que vieron de la batería, es que tenía 9 platillos de metal.

-¿Y qué canción tocamos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Como esta es una ocasión espacial, tocaremos la canción "Soldiers of The Wasteland"-decía Iori.

-Vaya, tenía que ser esa canción-decía Kyo conmovido.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-Ya comenzemos-decía Tamao.

En ese momento el quinteto empezo a cantar y a tocar dicha canción.

DragonHeart (Dragonforce)-Soldiers of The Wasteland

Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high

Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight

On towards our destiny we travel far and wide

Journey through the darkenss as your hearts refuse to die

In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come

With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun

Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword

When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde

We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky

In the land of long ago forever in our souls

Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright

In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads

Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home

Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago

We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home

Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning

Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice

As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair

And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care

You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay

There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day

Can't you see the history the suffocating madness

In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go

I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland

Still searching for the answers for the right to understand

Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads...

Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire

falls from the sky

A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died

Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done

Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come

Una vez que terminaran, todos quedaron impresionados con la calidad musical, en especial con las guitarras, Kyo tocaba esplendidamente, Iori tocaba de forma insuperable, y especialmente Dave, tocaba rápidamente, ni Kyoo y Iori eran capaces de superarlo en velocidad, que al parecer era considerado un "Maestro de la guitarra innato", el tocaba como nadie se podría imaginar.

Nagisa tocaba el teclado inceríblemente, contrastando con la guitarra de Dave, Tamao tocaba la batería de una forma asombrosa, su forma de tocar increíblemente rápida, hacía juego con el teclado de Nagisa y las guitarras de sus amigos, especielmente de Dave.

-Guau, eso es lo más extremo que he oído en toda mi vida-decía Rias impresionada.

-Increíble, son aún mejor en vivo, deben de heber mejorado su forma de tocar-decía Akeno.

-Sin duda alguna, ahora sé el por qué se volvieron tan famosos en tan poco tiempo-decía Koneko.

-Vaya, ¿Por qué te tenías escondido esto?-preguntaba Kiba divertido.

-Sencillamente no em gusta mucho la popularidad, si las estudiantes see nteraran de esto, seguramente mi priavcidad se echaría a perder por completo-decía Dave, mientras se imaginaba que eso pasara, de cierta forma non quería que pasara en lo más mínimo.

-Ya veo, supongo que quieres toda la priavcidad posible para poder concentrarte en tus prácticas-decía Kiba.

-Así es, después de todo, gracias a eso mismo mejoramos muy rápido-decía Dave.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, nos veremos en el Club de Ocultismo para empezar con el entrenamiento de todos ustedes. Adiós-decía Dave.

-Adiós-decían los demás, mientras trataban de imaginarse lo que les esperaba en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente.

Dave caminaba junto con Index, ya que las demás tenían cosas pendientes qué hacer, por lo que Dave se fue junto con Index a la Academia Kouh.

-Espero que Rias-sempai y los demás estén listos para su enterenamiento-decía Dave.

-Pero no seas exigente con ellos, aunque sean demonios, tu entrenamiento los dejará medio-muertos-decía Index.

-Pero será divertido ver que tanto pueden durar sin quejarse-decía Dave, mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su cara.

-Dave, sabes, a veces me das miedo, y eso que te conozco muy bien-decía Index aguentándose el miedo que en ocasiones le provocaba Dave cuando se ponía de esa forma.

-Ah, rayos-decía una chica vestida de monja, que se había resbalado.

En ese instante, la monja cayó enseñando sus pantys, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que la falda se le había levantado, esto pudo verlo claramente Dave, al igual que Index.

-¿Qué es esta escena tan extraña?-se preguntaba Dave algo confundido.

-Esa compeñera se cayó, ¿De qué Iglesia será?-preguntaba Index pensativamente.

-¿Por qué em caí?-preguntaba la pobre monja adolorida, tratando de levantarse.

Al darse la vuelta, aún sin pararse, más bien sentada en el suelo, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dave e Index.

-¿Q-Quiénes son ellos?-se preguntaba la monja mentalmente.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una nueva amiga

Capítulo 2: Una nueva amiga, o tal vez algo más.

-¡Una chica rubia con brillantes bragas blancas! ¡Raro! ¡Esto es genial, de cierta forma!-decía Dave, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-Espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aleja tus pensamientos de mi mente Orochi Dave-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras iba a ayudar a la monja rubia.

-Oye, pero es linda, ¿No?-decía Orochi Dave mentalmente en la mente de Dave.

-Sí, eso no te lo voy a negar-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿E-Estas bien?¨-preguntaba Dave a la monja.

-Muchas gracias-decía la monja, mientras Dave la ayudaba a levantarse, y sin querer descubría su cabellera, que estaba cubierta por accidente con la capa de su ropa.

Dave pudo entenderla a la perfección, lo que le pareció extraño es que su pronunciación sonó con un acento italiano, al parecer era extranjera, de la Patria de Robert García, pero al descubrir su rostro con su cabellera, quedó admirado por su belleza.

-Qué linda...-decía Dave mentalmente, solo por un momento sonrojado.

-Uhm...-decía la monja, mientras Dave se daba cuenta que no había soltado su mano.

-¡P-Perdón!-decía Dave nervioso, por no haberse dado cuenta que no había soltado su mano.

-Oye Dave, también estoy aquí, no me olvides-decía Index algo molesta y a la vez algo celosa, por cómo se comportaba Dave con su compañera monja.

-L-Lo siento Index, déjame presentarme, me llamo Dave McDougal, y ella es Index-decía presentándose.

-Ella creo es mi chica ideal. ¡Versión: Rubia hermosa!-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Muchas gracias-decía la monja, en agradecimiento a Dave-¿Dave McDougal? Creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes, ¿Pero dónde?-se preguntaba la monja así misma mentalmente.

-Oh, no fue nada-decía Dave.

-Este... me puede ayudar, creo que me he perdido-decía la monja torpemente, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Esta chica me está recordando a alguien-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Minutos después.

-¿Estás de vacaciones?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-No, no lo estoy. Fui trasladada a la Iglesia de este pueblo-decía la monja.

-Oh, así que eres una monja. Eso explica tu atuendo-decía Dave, obviamente también por la ropa que vestía.

-Por suerte me encontré con un joven tan amable como tú. Esto debe ser la voluntad de Dios-decía la monja.

-Uh, sí...-decía Dave nervioso, por el hecho de que la monja con la que estaba, sin contar a Index que los seguía sospechosamente, para que no pasara nada que para ella fuera según "inapropiado", estaban ambas al lado de un "dios".

Después se le quedó viendo la cruz que llevaba en el cuello la monja, para luego voltearse inmediatamente, recordando algo, haciendo que tanto Devil Dave y Shin Dave gritaran de dolor en su interior.

-Oye, estúpido, no mires la cruz, sabes muy bien lo que me hacen las cruces, no son capaces de matarme, pero me provocan un gran dolor-decía Devil Dave enojado por lo que hizo Dave, mientras estaba en su mente.

-Yo no tengo problema, pero no me gustan las cruces, reflejan mucha paz, que me perturba mucho-decía Shin Dave tan estoicamente como lo hace siempre, en la mente de Dave.

-Lo sé, lo siento, perdónenme, seré más cuidadoso-decía Dave mentalmente, algo perturbado por la cruz.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba la monja curiosa.

-Um... nada...-decía Dave algo distraído.

-Rayos, ese sentimiento se sintió como si te marcaran como ganado-decía Dave mentalmente frustrado.

Entonces Dave vio como la monja se acercaba a un niño lastimado de su pierna, que se había hecho una rasgadura.

-Si eres un chico, no debes llorar por un rasguño como ese-decía la monja al niño, y entonces la monja curó al niño con sus manos, haciendo que su herida se cierre poco a poco, mientras cierto anillo que traía en su brazo izquierdo, brillaba de una forma tan misteriosa, y también la Sacred Gear de Dave reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo la monja.

-¿Huh? Justo ahora... Mi mano izquierda... ¿Será acaso una Sacred Gear?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Mira, tu herida desapareció. Ya estás completamente bien ahora-decía la monja.

-Lo siento. Instintivamente lo ayudé-decía la monja, disculpándose con Dave, sacando la lengua.

-No te preocupes, me lo ganaste-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te lo gané?-preguntaba la monja curiosamente.

-Es que yo pensaba curarlo también, yo también tengo cierta habilidad de curación, aunque es algo diferente a la tuya-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía la monja.

-Dave, ya deja de hablar tanto y acompáñala a su Iglesia-decía Index molesta por la escenita que le estaba mostrando Dave.

-Ya, ya, está bien, no te exaltes-decía Dave a Index, que pareciera que estaba a punto de lanzársele a morderle la cabeza Index.

Dave sabía que si no se apresuraba, Index empezaría a morderlo repentinamente, aunque sus mordidas no le dolían mucho, eran molestas, y Dave no quería nada de eso.

-Bueno, sigamos, después de todo no quieres perder el tiempo, ¿Verdad?-Decía Dave.

-Claro, como diga, joven-decía la monja.

Minutos después.

Iban caminando los 3, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Mi mano izquierda reaccionó. Lo que significa...-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras es interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la monja.

-Te habré sorprendido-decía la monja.

-¡Uh, no mucho!-decía Dave sinceramente.

-Tienes unos poderes increíbles-decía Dave.

-Son fantásticos poderes, otorgados a mí por Dios. Sí... Fantástico...-decía la monja, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza-¡Ah! Ese es el lugar-decía la monja, mientras señalaba donde estaba la Iglesia.

-Esos poderes provienen de tu anillo, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Quieres verlo?-preguntaba Asia.

-Claro-decía Dave.

Entonces Asía le mostró su anillo a Dave, el cual no se quitó por obvias razones, Dave simplemente lo tocó con su mano izquierda, en ese instante la mano de Dave empezó a brillar.

-Comprobando Sacred Gear: Twiling Healing, tipo: Curación, preparando para copiar poderes-decía una voz mecánica proveniente del brazo de Dave, probablemente proveniente del Dragón, haciendo que Dave copiara dichos poderes sin darse cuenta.

-¿Pero qué fue eso?-se preguntaba la monja algo impresionada por lo que sucedió.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo algo parecido a tu anillo, creo es una Sacred Gear, yo no sabía lo que hacía la mía, pero creo que sin querer, mi Sacred Gear copió tus poderes, de verdad no sabía que mi Sacred Gear podía hacer algo así-decía Dave impresionado por ese descubrimiento.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que no eres el único con tal poder y responsabilidad-decía la monja.

-Sí, supongo-decía Dave.

-Bueno, dijiste la Iglesia del pueblo. Y esa es la única que tenemos-decía Dave.

-¡Me alegro! En verdad eres un salvavidas-decía la monja.

-Es raro, no siento el ki de nadie dentro de esta Iglesia, ¿Será de verdad ese lugar?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Me gustaría darte las gracias. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-decía la monja.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer, además tengo que practicar con mi banda para la próxima gira y el próximo Álbum que debutaremos este año, no puedo faltar a la práctica-decía Dave apenado.

-Es así...-decía la monja algo triste.

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento. Por favor, llámame Asia-decía la misma.

-¿Asia? ¿Cómo el Continente de Asia?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente, porque su nombre de verdad era como el Continente de Asia.

-Ah, te debe sonar raro que me hayan llamado con el nombre de un Continente, ¿No?-decía Asia algo contenta por la pregunta de Dave.

-Nah, a mí me llamaron Dave, por el baterista de la banda Demoniac: Dave Mackintosh-decía Dave como si nada.

-Ah, supongo que se te hace curioso, ¿Verdad?-decía Asia.

-Supongo, ya que mi Tío Rugal al fin y al cabo también estuvo en una banda llamada: Dragon Quest, él fue el vocalista, así como el guitarrista principal-decía Dave.

-Como sabes, me llamo Dave McDougal. Llámame Dave-decía el mismo.

-Dave-san. Estoy muy contenta de haber conocido a alguien tan agradable y dulce como tú, tan pronto como llegué a Japón-decía Asia, haciendo sonrojar a Dave de la vergüenza.

-Sí, bueno...-decía Dave, sin saber que decir por los cumplidos.

-Si alguna vez tienes tiempo, asegúrate de visitarme en la Iglesia. Promételo, ¿De acuerdo?-decía Asia a Dave.

-Um... Muy bien. Nos vemos luego-decía Dave.

-Sí, vamos a encontrarnos-decía Asia.

-Ella realmente es una buena chica, de cierta manera me recuerda a Index cuando la conocí-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras Index por fin se iba junto con Dave.

Ya en la Academia Kuoh.

-Dave, ¿Estás seguro que está bien que te acerques a la Iglesia? Para nosotros, los demonios, una Iglesia es el territorio del enemigo. Si nos acercamos a él, el asunto de los demonios y los dioses se convierte en mucho más de un problema. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrán atravesarte con una lanza de luz-decía Rias preocupada.

-¿En serio? No te preocupes, además soy la reencarnación de un dios, Apolo, el dios del Sol y de la luz, y también de la música, no hay ningún problema, las lanzas de luz no me hacen ningún daño, aparte el alma de Zeus está sellada en mi ser, así que siendo un dios poderoso, una Iglesia no es un problema para mí, el agua bendita y esos artefactos para demonios no son tan efectivos contra mí, claro, a excepción de las cruces, esas sí son un problema, ya que poseo algo de sangre demoniaca, pero por lo demás, todo está bien-decía Dave despreocupadamente.

-Tus instintos demoniacos debieron haber sentido peligro. Estar cerca de la Iglesia, es lo mismo que fraternizar con el enemigo. Especialmente uno de los exorcistas de la Iglesia. Porque también hay exorcistas que son capaces de usar Sacred Gears-decía Rias, mientras hacía pensar a Dave.

-Dave-decía Rias.

-Si un demonio es exorcizado por alguien de la Iglesia, muere por toda la eternidad. Sin nada. Sin sentir nada. Incapaz de hacer nada. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de esto?-preguntaba Rias seriamente.

-Por supuesto, es más, en una ocasión pasada intentaron exorcizarme, pero no pudieron, creo por el hecho de que soy más un dios que un demonio, creo es imposible exorcizar un dios-decía Dave divertidamente.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto-decía Rias pensativamente.

-Ya, no importa. Me dejé llevar un poco. De todas formas ten cuidado de ahora en adelante-decía Rias.

-Claro, no te preocupes-decía Dave.

Minutos después.

Dave estaba sentado en el sofá del Club de Ocultismo.

-Asia, no creo que seas mala, puedo sentirlo, eres tan pura que es imposible creerlo-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras pensaba en algo más.

-La presidenta está simplemente preocupada por tu seguridad, después de todo, eres nuestro Sensei de Artes Marciales-decía Akeno, poniendo un poco nervioso a Dave.

-¡Akeno-san!-decía Dave algo nervioso, por Akeno.

-¿Akeno? Pensaba que te habías ido a casa-decía Rias.

-Acabamos de recibir noticias de Taiko-decía Akeno.

-¿De Taiko?-decía Rias.

-Al parecer, encontraron un demonio renegado en este pueblo-decía Akeno.

En ese instante, Rias se puso seria por la situación.

Minutos después, en la calle.

-Solía ser sirviente de otro demonio-decía Rias.

-¿Al igual que ustedes?-preguntaba Dave.

-Algunas veces, los demonios traicionan o asesinan a sus amos, para así poder vivir haciendo lo que quieran. Es por eso que lo llamamos un demonio renegado-decía Rias, acompañada de Dave y su sirvientes, apareciendo en un círculo mágico, en el que parece ser Dave pudo transportarse junto con ellos, lo que fue muy raro para todos.

-Vamos hacia una casa abandonada. Dicen que un demonio renegado atrae personas allí adentro y luego se las come-decía Akeno.

-¿Las come? Pero que asqueroso-decía Dave asqueado.

-Y emitir un juicio sobre él es nuestra tarea para esta noche-decía Akeno.

-Sin un amo, él puede usar sus poderes demoniacos sin límites-decía Rias.

-Dave-decía Rias.

-¿S-Sí, presidenta?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el ajedrez?-preguntaba Rias.

-¿Ajedrez? Sí, ya lo he jugado antes, ¿Por?-preguntaba Dave.

-Como ama, yo soy el rey. Además, existe la reina, los caballeros, las torres, los alfiles, y los peones. Un demonio especial puede otorgar poderes especiales a sus diferentes piezas-decía Rias.

-¿Poderes especiales?-preguntaba Dave interesado.

-Nosotros los llamamos: "Evil Pieces"-decía Rias.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?-preguntaba Dave.

-De todos modos, esta noche, observa con cuidado cómo pelean los demonio-decía Rias.

-Sí, como quieras-decía Dave.

-Aquí está-decía Akeno.

Y en efecto, el demonio ya estaba ahí.

-Huelo algo horrible... Pero también huelo algo delicioso. ¿Será dulce? ¿O será amargo?-decía la demonio, que se había presentado.

-A eso le llamo una demonio exhibicionista-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y de hecho lo era, su pecho estaba descubierto, dejando ver su desnudez.

-Demonio renegado: Vice. Abandonaste a tu amo, y dejaste que tus poderes se multiplicaran. Ahora te enfrentarás al juicio de tus pecados. En el nombre del Clan Gremory... ¡Te destruiré!-decía Rias.

-Con que Vice, ¿Eh? Tiene el mismo nombre que la compañera de Mature, ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si Mature se enterara de esto?-decía Dave mentalmente, sin poder imaginarse lo que pasaría si ese encuentro se diera a cabo.

-Oh, que mocosa tan insolente. ¡Te cubriré de sangre, tan roja como tu cabello!-decía Vice, tocando sus pechos.

-Justo lo que esperaba de alguien tan insignificante-decía Rias.

-Su ki es regular, no es tan poderosa, mínimo su poder es casi igualable al de Pikoro cuando peleó por primera vez en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, además de que es una exhibicionista, no tiene pudor, es igualable al de Momo, incluso al de Lala en sí, pero por otro lado, de la cintura para abajo es un demonio sin duda, aunque siento que está ocultando su poder por una razón, tiene más poder del que aparenta, tengo que entrar en acción por si acaso-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Así es, su cuerpo y corazón son monstruos-decía Rias.

-Sin embargo, sus pechos son tan agradables... Oye, no me metas esos pensamientos, ¿Qué no vez que estamos en una batalla?-preguntaba Dave a Orochi Dave.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿No?-decía Orochi Dave mentalmente a su otro yo.

-Olvídalo-decía Dave, mientras veía sus pechos unos círculos misteriosos.

-¡Eso es un círculo mágico!-decía Dave.

De esos círculos mágicos, lanzó rayos hacia Dave, pero Dave se protegió con su Reflector de Energía de color verde, regresando el ataque a la demonio, que dificultosamente esquivó sus propios ataques.

-Vaya, ataques con ácido, nada mal pero incluso mi Reflector de Energía puede regresar ataques de ese tipo-decía Dave como si nada.

-Parece que no bajas la guardia ni un segundo, supongo que por ser un Maestro de Artes Marciales, debes estar muy acostumbrado. Yuuto-decía Rias, mientras Yuuto se disponía a atacar al demonio.

-Es rápido, aunque su velocidad no se compara a la mía, ¿Supongo que te acordaras de la batalla que Yuuto y yo tuvimos?-decía Dave.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, aún así es rápido por lo que puedes ver. La posición de Yuuto es caballero. Su especialidad es la velocidad. Y su arma es la espada-decía Rias, mientras Yuuto atacaba al demonio, que era más resistente de lo normal.

-¡Cuidado, Koneko-chan!-decía Dave a la chica de cabello corto.

-¡Muere!-decía la demonio, mientras atacaba a Koneko.

Supuestamente el demonio se la tragó.

-Ella está bien, no creo que vayan a derrotarla con algo tan sencillo-decía Dave.

-Veo que tienes buen ojo-decía Rias.

En segundo, Koneko, usando su fuerza, abrió el estómago del demonio.

-Koneko es la torre. Su especialidad es simple, puede defenderse de cualquier ataque, ¿Ves? Ella ni siquiera pestañea-decía Rias, mientras Koneko lanzaba al demonio, pero esta se regeneraba fácilmente.

-Koneko es... alguien que sin duda sería un buen aprendiz de Artes Marciales-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Akeno-decía Rias.

-Sí, presidenta-decía Akeno.

-Ara, ara. Me pregunto, ¿Qué debo hacer?-preguntaba Akeno para sí misma.

-Presidenta-decía Dave, viendo que el demonio iba a atacarla a ella.

Dave la protegió, a su vez, haciendo que cayera, para después agarrando a la demonio, y la empezó a azotar como 8 veces, para después elevarla por los aires con un terremoto creado por sus manos, haciendo que después cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo (El SDM de Orochi Yashiro de The King of Fighters 2002 y 2002 UM).

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Dave.

-G-Gracias-decía Rias algo sorprendida por la fuerza que usó Dave con la demonio renegada.

-Oh, no fue nada. Supongo que mi brazo se movió por sí mismo-decía Dave despreocupadamente.

-¿Huh?-decía Dave.

-Akeno, acaba con ella-decía Rias.

-¡Los que tratan de poner sus manos saber mi Presidenta... serán castigados!-decía Akeno muy diferente a lo que normalmente lo hacía, y también le salían rayos de las manos.

-Ella es mi reina. Ella es mi invencible vicepresidenta. Con poderes inigualables por el resto de mis piezas-decía Rias.

-Vaya, parece que aún sigues viva, después de ese ataque que te hizo Dave. Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto?-preguntaba Akeno, mientras le lanzaba un rayo a la demonio, que a duras penas podía esquivarlo.

-Utilizando poderes mágicos es su especialidad. Y encima de eso, ella es...-decía Rias, sin terminar su frase.

-Ara, ara. Parece todavía sigues viva-decía Akeno, con una sonrisa y sonrojo que le recordaron a alguien a Dave.

-Ella es una suprema sádica-decía Rias, terminando su frase.

-Ella me recuerda a ti, Orochi Dave. Son igual de sádicos. Tal parece que son tal para cual, creo que ya encontraste a tu yo igual, pero del sexo femenino, creo que harían una linda pareja-decía Dave mentalmente a su contraparte Orochi con algo de burla.

-¿Tú lo crees? A mí me recuerda un poco a Shermie, en su forma Orochi claro está, de Orochi Shermie, por supuesto, aparte, Shermie también tiene un ataque de relámpagos, ¿No?-decía Orochi Dave, analizando los poderes de Akeno.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podrás soportarlo...-decía Akeno riéndose, mientras seguía electrocutando con sus poderes a la demonio, la cual, al parecer resistía muy bien sus poderes.

-Está riendo. Es igual a ti y a Shermie, sin duda alguna-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-decía Orochi Dave, riéndose de la misma forma que Akeno, en la mente de Dave.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas-decía Dave negando con la cabeza, mentalmente.

-Presidenta, no cree que han durado demasiado, aparte esa demonio no parece cansada por todos los ataques que ha recibido-decía Dave analizando la situación.

-Creo que tienes razón-decía Rias, preocupándose por la situación actual.

-Akeno, es suficiente-decía Rias.

Akeno dejó de electrocutar al demonio, pero para su sorpresa, seguía como si nada le hubiera pasado, algo muy raro para todos.

-Dave, tenías razón, algo muy raro está pasando aquí-decía Rias preocupada.

-Ara, ere demasiado persistente-decía Akeno, algo disgustada porque sus ataques no surtían efecto.

-Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de mostrar mis poderes, háganse a un lado, y vean de lo que soy capaz, incluso podría enseñarles un poco de mi Hokuto Shinken, hasta mi Nanto Seiken y Nanto Suichou Ken-decía Dave, mientras se acercaba a la demonio.

En ese instante empezaron a entablar una conversación.

-Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, un demonio que seguramente me conoce-decía Dave, mientras el demonio reconocía inmediatamente a Dave.

-Pero si eres el "Guardián del Multiverso", también conocido como: "El Asesino de demonios"-decía la demonio Vice, para sorpresa del Club de Ocultismo.

-No sabía que te llamaban así-decía Rias, algo atemorizada por dicho nombre.

-Bueno, es solo un apodo que me pusieron, yo sólo maté a esos demonios porque simplemente eran como este demonio, así de simple-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Rias, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Bueno demonio, te llegó la hora de morir, ya te divertiste lo suficiente, yo acabaré con tu diversión-decía Dave a la demonio, haciendo que empezara a enojarse por supuestamente subestimarla.

-Con que te crees mucho, ¿Eh? he oído que te guste el Metal y Power Metal, pues para que sepas, esa música es una mierda-decía Vice a Dave con la intención de hacerlo enojar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-decía Dave algo enojado por lo que Vice había dicho.

-Lo que has oído, esa música es una mierda-decía Vice divertidamente, para ver cómo reaccionaba Dave.

-Parece ser que quieres acelerar tu muerte más pronto, al parecer tendré que usar mi Pacto, después de todo tienes que ser castigada por insultar al Metal, algo muy sagrado para mí-decía Dave, mientras sacaba una carta dorada que tenía su imagen, un número romano: CXVI, también decía su nombre completo en latín y su apodo en latín: Creator musicorum concinentibus.

Tonus: Aurum, Astralitas: Sol, Virtus: Justitia, Directio: Chorum.

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?-se preguntaba la demonio Vice, al ver la carta extraña que Dave había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Es mi Pacto: Creator Musicorum Concinentibus, me permite crear instrumentos musicales mágicos que se pueden usar como armas, para cualquier clase de uso, como el que voy a estar haciendo. Adeat-decía Dave, mientras convocaba su Pacto, el cuál tomó la forma de una guitarra eléctrica, una Vender Stratocaster negra.

-¿Y qué me puedes hacerme con una guitarra eléctrica? ¿Cantarme hasta dormirme?-decía la demonio Vice al saber lo que iba a hacer Dave con dicho instrumento.

-No subestimes el poder de un Pacto, este es el recuerdo de me dejó Azucena en mi vida antepasada, no dejaré que te burles de un buen recuerdo mío-decía Dave, mientras empezaba a tocar un instrumental, llamado Galactic Astro Domination.

-¿Quién es Azucena?-se preguntaban cada uno de los miembros del club de Ocultismo.

-No creas que eso va a afectarme-decía la demonio Vice, pero en eso, se da cuenta que el mango de la guitarra sale un rayo que casi impacta en su cuerpo, pero logra esquivarlo.

-Ja, ja, ja, tu ataque no surtió efecto-decía la demonio Vice burlándose, pero no se dio cuenta que el ataque rebotó en una especie de espejo invisible, haciendo que el ataque se reflejara y le diera en la espalda.

-¿Qué decías?-decía Dave irónicamente.

-Maldito-decía el demonio Vice adolorida por el ataque recibido en la espalda.

-Sabes, ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, te exterminaré enseguida-al terminar de hablar, desaparece en un parpadeo, para aparecer enfrente de la demonio, para después hacerle una técnica especial.

-¡HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!-decía Dave, dándole exactamente 108 golpes en su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Todavía no estoy muerta!-decía la demonio Vice, levantándose adolorida por los golpes.

-¡Corrección! ¡Tú ya estás muerta!-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿Pero qué...?-decía la demonio Vice, sintiendo que su cuerpo de destrozaba.

Poco después, el cuerpo del demonio se empieza a hinchar poco a poco, hasta que explota dejando sus sesos y cuerpo desgarrados, junto con un gran charco de sangre, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

-Estoy impresionada.-dijo Rias, con gran asombro.

-Si la vicepresidenta lo dice, yo también estoy impresionada-dijo Akeno.

-Casi no ha tenido ni que defenderse, impresionante.-dijo Koneko.

-Impresionante, que velocidad.-dijo Kiba.

En el club de ocultismo.

-Bueno, tocan invocaciones.-dijo Rias

-Dave, creo que deberías probar.-dijo Rias.

-Bueno, "Draco virtutem divinam, et apparuerunt herbae virentes et praecepta mea".-decía Dave.

De repente un Dragón de 1 metro de altura aparece frente a todos.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó Rias.

-¿De qué?-pregunta Dave.

-El Dragón.-dijo Rias con una gota de sudor.

-Ah, es que como soy compatible con los Dragones, pues me pareció lo más obvio-decía Dave.

-Si la vicepresidenta no lo entiende, yo tampoco.-dijo Akeno.

-Es fácil, pero bueno, si quieren, ahora pasamos con las clases de artes marciales, que no les he podido enseñar a ninguno de ustedes-decía Dave.

La mitad de la sala se vació de gente.

-Miedosos...-murmuró Rias.

-¿Y qué me dices, Rias? ¿Quieres que comencemos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Vale.-dijo Rias.

-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer, es encontrar una posición de pelea que se acomode a tu estilo de pelea-decía Dave.

Rias lo hizo rápidamente.

-Ahora te enseñaré el estilo de pelea que me enseñó mi tío, que es un estilo de pelea que supuestamente junta todas las artes marciales conocidas-decía Dave.

-Vale.-dijo Rias.

Dave cometió el error de enseñarle demasiado cerca.

Un rayo cayó sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave.

-Nadie toca a la vicepresidenta.-dijo Akeno enfurecida.

-Está bien, Akeno, no hay problema-decía Rias.

-Bien, pero te vigiló, estúpido.-dijo Akeno dedicando una mirada asesina a Dave.

Para demostrar que iba en serio, lanzo varios rayos a Dave, dejándolo chamuscado.

Pero Dave estaba protegido por un poderoso campo de energía.

-Maldita sea, falle...-farfulló Akeno.

Durante el entrenamiento, Akeno aprovechaba para lanzarle un rayo siempre que podía.

-Akeno, ya basta, es un dios, no quiero que se enoje con nosotros-decía Rias.

-Pues que no vuelve a rozarte siquiera.-dijo Akeno.

-Hay Akeno, tú no eres tan santa como yo, admítelo-decía Rias.

-Cuidado cuando no estés bajo un techo, Dave.-dijo Akeno amenazadora.

Por quién sabe dónde, empezó a brotar una pequeña hiedra, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Akeno.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-decía Dave suspirando.

-Porque los rayos no podrán atravesar el techo, pero si tu cabeza.-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa macabra

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Akeno.

Cuando dijo eso, la hiedra dejó de crecer.

-Mmm, es algo curioso-decía Dave.

De pronto, la hiedra se ensanchó y se lanzó contra Dave, atrapándolo, aunque este forcejeaba por liberarse.

La hiedra lo inmovilizo y tiro al suelo.

-¡BIEN, VAMOS HIEDRA, TU PUEDES!-grito Akeno divertida.

Harto de la misma, liberó su poder de Super Saiyajín, destrozando la hiedra en mil pedazos, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes, y con un poco de miedo de Akeno, ya que Dave estaba molesto por lo que quiso hacerle a él.

La hiedra soltó un ruido y se convirtió en una niña de 13 años morena y pelirroja con dos coletas, los ojos verdes con una blusa blanca y una falda negra, medias blancas, zapatos negros y unas gafas.

-Auu, eso duele, Dave.-dijo la niña.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡QUE TONTO ERES! ¡SOY BLOSSOM, ESTÚPIDO!-grito la niña.

Se sacó las gafas y Dave cayó en la cuenta.

-Que diferencia con gafas y sin gafas.-pensó Dave.

-Ah, ya recordé, eres la hija de Celine, con razón, no te recordaba-decía Dave.

-Estupìdo, que tienes que protegerme, que es tu misión, zopenco. Los rayos te han hecho olvidar o que.-dijo Blossom.

Luego le pegó una bofetada.

Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-A lo mejor me pase un poquito.-dijo Akeno.

Blossom durmió a Dave con una flor venenosa que salió de su hombro.

Pero Dave ya se había acostumbrado a esta clase de venenos, así que no le hizo efecto.

-¿Tenéis leche caliente?-pregunto Blossom medio dormida.

Blossom le pegó otra bofetada.

-Mira, Blossom, tengo muchas cosas en mente como para recordar mi pasado-decía Dave.

-No, no tenemos leche.-dijo Rias, un tanto asustada.

-Sabes que solo me cuidas desde hace dos meses, ¿No?-decía Blossom con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero estoy muy ocupado-decía Dave.

Blossom se convirtió en una hiedra que se enrosco a la muñeca de Dave, dando impresión de ser una muñequera.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Blossom?-preguntaba Dave.

-No me pienso salir hasta que cumplas tu misión y me des leche caliente.-dijo Blossom con voz infantil.

-Está bien, está bien, espera un momento-decía Dave.

-Hola, soy Blossom, Dave me tiene que cuidar-decía la misma.

-Un gusto conocerte, me llamo Rias Gremory-decía la misma.

-Soy una planta.-dijo Blossom orgullosa.

-¿Planta? Pero no lo pareces-decía Akeno curiosa.

-Es una larga historia-decía Dave.

En ese momento Blossom se convirtió en una planta de patatas.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes forma humana?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-Estoy maldita.-dijo Blossom en forma humana.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntaba Akeno.

-Y no sé porque estoy maldita, solo sé que un día me desperté en un frutero-decía Blossom.

\- En realidad solo vine para molestar a Dave y darle esto.-le dio su guitarra favorita, rota.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Cuestan mucho-decía Dave.

-Esta vez me ayudo tu hija Aria, y por eso me persigue, para que no lo cuente-decía Blossom.

-¿Aria?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-Una hija del futuro, su versión actual es un bebé-decía Dave.

-Pues entonces, no sé por qué me persigue esa niña de 6 años-decía blossom.

-Ella es Aria, pero de 6 años en el futuro.-decía Dave.

Vale-decía Blossom.

-¿Cómo es eso que tienes hijas, Dave?-preguntaba Rias.

-Otra larga historia-decía Dave suspirando, ya que sinceramente no sabía por qué le sucedían estas cosas.

De pronto, la pared estalla, y por ella pasa Aria vestida de negro en plan malota.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Aria?-preguntaba Dave.

-Te vienes conmigo, flor insufrible.-dijo Aria y arrastró a Blossom fuera mientras ella gritaba.

-¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?-preguntó Akeno.

-Sólo Aria llevándose a Blossom, nada más-decía Dave.

-¿Eso es normal?-preguntaba Akeno.

-Siempre ha sido normal para mí y para ellas.-decía Dave.

-Papá, nos vamos a la Convención Anual de Lolis.-dijo Aria mientras se iba.

-Que te vaya bien-decía Dave.

De pronto se escucharon sirenas de policía.

Eran Blossom y Aria las culpables.

-Rayos, ¿Y ahora qué hicieron esas niñas?-decía Dave.

-Bueno, mejor me voy, este ki es el de Asia y está con un ki raro, espero que no esté metida en problemas-decía Dave mentalmente.

En cuestión de minutos, Dave llegó a su destino.

Se encontró algo malo, Asia estaba atada junto a un árbol.

-¿Quién es el que ha hecho esto?-preguntaba Dave.

-Ese hombre.-dijo Asia.

Detrás de otro árbol, había un joven de pelo negro azabache, 17 años.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntaba Dave.

-Soy alguien que quería atraer comida-decía él.

De pronto se dio la vuelta y se vio que era un demonio porque tenía alas y cuernos.

Abrió la boca y esta se volvió enorme y cubrió toda su cara.

Pero un sacerdote lo atravesó con una espada, destruyéndolo.

-Ya es mío-dijo otro joven exactamente igual que el otro.

Saltó sobre el sacerdote y su boca lo aspiro.

-Solo si me vencéis lo soltare.-dijo a Asia y Dave.

-¿Qué dices, Asia?-preguntaba Dave.

-Vámonos, ése sacerdote no me agrada, es muy malo-decía Asia asustada.

Del pecho del joven brotó una espada de luz, y el demonio explotó.

-Traidora.-dijo el sacerdote lanzándose contra ella.

Pero Dave tomó la espada de luz con las manos sin ningún problema.

Apareció otro sacerdote, y de un movimiento rápido le clavó otra espada a Dave en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

EL último sacerdote era otro joven de 17 años, con el pelo negro azabache y recogido en una coleta, alto y bastante atractivo, llevaba un colgante con una cruz.

-Ríndete ante mí, el sacerdote Ray.-dijo poniéndole un pie en la frente a Dave

-Si creen que pueden ganarme, están muy equivocados-decía Dave.

Dave entonces desbloqueó el Hokuto Shinken, se quitó la espada de su pecho, la cual chorreaba de sangre, su pecho se curó enseguida.

Su espada de luz era distinta, era más ancha y larga, y tenía escrito "Mata ángeles" en latín.

\- Buen artimaña, pero no servirá-decía Ray.

Le clavó la espada en varios puntos y luego le corto un dedo a gran velocidad. Pulsó un botón en la empuñadura y el filo luminoso dejo de ser azul para volverse rojo rosáceo.

Pero todo era una ilusión, en cambió Dave usó su Hokuto Shinken para inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas.

Ray giro sobre sí mismo y la espada golpeó a Dave, haciéndole una gran quemadura.

-No está nada mal, pero...-decía mientras daba un golpe y partía la espada a la mitad-Soy un dios, no un ángel-decía Dave.

-Derrama una sola gota de mi sangre, si te atreves-dijo Ray.

-Hazlo-decía Ray.

-Sabes el pecado grave que es atacar a un dios, ahora pagarás-decía Dave.

Ahora Dave usó el Hokuto Ojou Ken, para darle en el cuello, el cuál le colgaba sin poder ver bien de frente.

Pero le hizo un pequeño rascaso, y una gota de sangre broto, en ese momento la sangre se convirtió en un remolino que cubrió a Ray y cuando se disipo lo había curado.

-Cada vez que sangre volveré a curarme, iluso-decía Ray.

-Nada mal, pero hallé un pequeño fallo en tu técnica-decía Dave.

Cogió los destrozos de Mata ángeles, lo que le hizo sangrar, y el remolino de sangre recubrió la espada y la volvió a unir.

-Que no me harás sangrar a posta-decía Ray.

Ray se corto un brazo, y la sangre volvió a envolverlo y curarlo

-No te preocupes, lo hare yo mismo-decía Ray.

Lanzo una estocada hacia Dave, clavándole la espada en un brazo.

-No es eso, es que...-decía Dave mientras se acercó sigilosamente y usando la técnica de Bills: La Esfera de la Destrucción, lo atacó rápidamente, desintegrándolo con todo y su sangre, sin dejar ninguna partícula u átomo de él.

-Si te desintegró, no hay forma de que puedas curarte e incluso volver a la vida-decía Dave como si nada.

Pero era una ilusión.

-No soy tan tonto-decía Ray.

Mosteo un escudo de oro, que tenía grabado "Confusión" en latín.

-El poder de este escudo santo es confundir y crear ilusiones-decía Ray.

Le araño con la espada, la cual volvió a brillar en rojo, haciéndole una enorme quemadura.

-Lo sé, entonces tendré que destruirlo-decía Dave.

Ray desaparecía y aparecía donde se le antojase, por lo que sería difícil.

-Con Confusión y mi habilidad "Sangre Santa" te será difícil-decía Ray.

Miles de Ray aparecieron y apuñalaron a Dave sin piedad.

Pero, al ubicar su posición, de repente lo ataca con patadas, sin poder esquivarlas, entonces Dave hace un Genocide Cutter, el cual Ray usa su escudo para cubrirse, pero su sorpresa fue que la patada fue tan poderosa que destrozó el escudo sin que se diera cuenta.

-Muy hábil, pero...-Su cuerpo se volvió humo rojo, el cual desapareció en el cielo.

Luego recupero su forma y cayó sobre Dave con la espada a una velocidad increíble, formando una explosión y haciendo que sangrara Dave.

-Ya fue suficiente-Dave se come una semilla del ermitaño, curando todas su heridas.

-Ahora pagarás-decía Dave transformándose en Super Saiyajín, multiplicando su poder por 50.

Su cuerpo brilla y le aparecen unas marcas rojo sangre en la cara, las cuales parecían decir "Muerte y destrucción" en latín, le apareció una armadura negra y su espada se volvió negra, además su escudo se regeneró.

-Eso lo harás tú-decía Ray.

Entonces Dave usa su Supervelocidad, para atraparlo, y haciendo un hechizo, atrapa a Ray en una dimensión sin poder escapar de la misma.

Pero Ray con su nueva forma, es capaz de abrir una pequeña brecha y encierra a Dave con él.

-No puedo salir pero si meterte-decía Ray.

-Te enfrentas a mi Modo Locura-decía Ray.

Ray salto hacia atrás, haciendo un mortal hacia atrás, luego cayó sobre Dave y le atravesó la frente con Mata ángeles

-Tu forma actual es sorprendente, pero no se compara a mi poder en la fase "dios"-decía Dave.

Se Transforma en Super Saiyajín dios, curándose inmediatamente, sacando la espada y desintegrándole con su contacto.

-Y menos con la fase "dios", en mi forma de Super Saiyajín-decía él mismo.

-No, esto no acaba así-decía Ray desesperado.

Se teletransportó a quien sabe dónde.

Cuando regresó, Asia había desaparecido.

-Mierda, pero me las va a pagar ese sacerdote de mierda-decía Dave mentalmente.

De regreso en el Club de Ocultismo.

-¿Y cómo te fue, Dave?-preguntaba Rias.

-Ese maldito sacerdote se Salió con la suya, escapó con Asia con ayuda de otro sacerdote-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Rias.

-Oye Rias, ¿Tienes las Evil Pieces que te encargué que me trajeras?-preguntaba Dave.

-Claro, ¿Pero para qué quieres unas Evil Pieces?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-Ya verás para qué las quiero-decía Dave.

Dave fue a un cuarto solo, en donde puso las Evil Pieces en un círculo mágico que él hizo, después se hizo una cortada en la muñeca, en la cual chorreó mucha sangre, la cual hizo caer encima de las Evil Pieces, para después sanar su herida.

-Dave, ¿Para qué haces eso?-preguntaba Rias.

-Ahora verás el porqué, Rías-decía Dave.

Dave dice unas palabras en latín y las Evil Pieces empiezan a brillas, al acabar de brillar, ahora las Evil Pieces eran de color dorado, y reflejaban un poder que jamás habían sentido nunca antes.

-Guau, este poder que siento de las Evil Pieces ahora es sorprendente, creo las llamaré Ultimate Pieces-decía Dave.

-¿Esa era tu meta? Jamás me imagine que quisieras crear unas Evil Pieces a base de tu propia sangre-decía Rias sorprendida.

-Y no sólo eso, si llego a reencarnar a un humano con estas Ultimate Pieces, reencarnarán como Saiyajín, mi meta era hacer más Saiyajín ya que somos muy pocos de nuestra raza-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Rias.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir, tengo que encontrar una forma de rescatar a Asia-decía Dave.

-Buena suerte en tu rescate, Dave-día Rias.


	3. Cápítulo 3: El síndrome del octavo grado

Capítulo 3: Síndrome del octavo grado. Nace una nueva reina, Rikka Takanashi.

Dave entrenaba en su habitación.

Rias de repente entra en su habitación, por medio de un círculo mágico.

-¿Pasa algo, Rias?-preguntaba Dave.

-Venía a decirte que pares de entrenar, llevas más de dos horas entrenando-decía Rias.

-Es que tengo que hacerlo, quiero salvar a Asia.

-Ahora mejor relájate. Esta una noche preciosa y he conseguido convencer a Akeno para que no te intente atravesar la cabeza con un rayo-decía Rias.

-Mmm, puede ser, ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba Dave.

-No sé tú pero voy a dar un paseo, que he tenido que aguantar a tus novias, estoy cansada-decía Rias.

Sale de la habitación.

Dave sale a pasear.

Mientras volaba cerca de unos edificios, ve a una chica que estaba comprando unas baratijas extrañas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-decía Dave.

La chica se da vuelta y lo mira raro y entonces se pone la mano en su ojo y empieza a gritar.

-Reacciona-dice mientras levantaba su parche en su ojo izquierdo. .

-¿Mmm? Se siente un poder demoniaco considerable, ¿Es de esta chica? Al parecer ese poder proviene de su ojo-decía mentalmente.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto el ojo?-decía la chica algo confusa.

-Creo saber por qué te duele el ojo-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué te acercas? Vete-la chica se va corriendo.

-Vaya, que chica más rara, yo sólo quería ayudar-decía Dave.

Pero Dave notó que había una cartera tirada.

-A lo mejor es de la chica que se fue, mejor la guardo y se la regreso después, creo que también va a la Academia Kuoh-decía Dave.

Después de eso, se va a su Mansión.

A la mañana siguiente.

Dave estaba listo para ir de nuevo a la Academia Kuoh.

Cuando estaba yendo, vio a la chica.

-Mejor aprovecho para regresarle su cartera a esa chica-decía Dave.

La chica iba tranquila.

-Oye chica-le decía Dave a la chica.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se asustó.

-Déjame, rarito-decía la chica.

\- No pienses mal de mí, sólo vine a devolverte esto que se te cayó-le entrega su cartera.

-Gracias-decía algo dudosa, pero igualmente tomó su cartera de las manos del joven.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, va a ser la inauguración de los estudiantes nuevos, nos vemos-decía Dave, mientras se daba prisa a entrar a la escuela.

-Sin duda debe ser él, no puedo estar equivocada-decía la chica, viendo fijamente a Dave como se iba alejando poco a poco.

Dentro de la clase.

Dave se fue a sentar en uno de los asientos disponibles, cerca de donde se encontraban Issei y sus amigos, pero después fue a la azotea, porque estaba algo aburrido.

-Vaya, todos están platicando amigablemente, se deben de estar llevando muy bien-decía Dave.

-Aun recuerdo cuando querían hablar conmigo, siempre estaba ocupado con mi banda y no platicaba con nadie más que con ellos, aparte del Club de Ocultismo e Issei y sus amigos, pero ahora haré más amigos-se decía Dave así mismo alentándose, sin darse cuenta que movía sus manos, como si tocara una guitarra.

-Rayos, tocar tanto Power Metal hace que de verdad sea contagioso-decía Dave reprendiéndose por su comportamiento.

-Soy Guitar Hero Flames Burning, el legendario guitarrista y nadie puede con mi maestría en guitarra-decía Dave, ya que ese era un apodo que usaba hace mucho tiempo, y no le daba vergüenza el recordarlo, pero sin saberlo es visto por la chica a la que le regresó la billetera.

Dave volvió a su asiento y de repente alguien le pica con una pluma.

-Hey, hey. ¿Me podrías prestar un lápiz?-preguntaba el chico.

-Ah, claro-decía Dave.

-¿De qué secundaria vienes?-preguntaba el chico.

-He estado aquí por 2 largos años-decía Dave.

-Guau, sin duda llevas un buen tiempo aquí-decía el chico.

-Ten-le presta el lápiz.

-Gracias-le decía el chico.

-No conozco a nadie, así que es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Makoto Isshiki-decía el chico.

-Soy Dave McDougal-decía él mismo.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas de ésta clase?-preguntaba Makoto a Dave.

-¿Chicas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hay muchas bellezas, ¿No te parece?-decía Makoto.

-Pues sí, eso no te lo voy a negar…-decía Dave, mirando a todas las chicas a su alrededor, hasta que posó sus ojos en cierta chica cabello largo castaño claro.

-Oh, ¿Ella está en mi clase?-decía Dave.

-Estás viendo a la alta, ¿No? Nibutani, ¿Eh?-decía Makoto.

-¿Nibutani?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí. Shinka Nibutani. Llegó fácilmente en el primer lugar de mi lista-decía Makoto.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Dave-Interesante-día Dave mentalmente.

De repente, la chica a la que le había devuelto la cartera estaba enfrente del, pero no sabía el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

-Por fin te he encontrado-decía la chica del parche.

-Mi ojo… ¡Mi ojo está reaccionando!-decía la chica como si le doliera el mismo.

-¿Es tu amiga?-preguntaba Makoto.

-Es alguien a quien se le perdió la cartera y se la devolví, nada más-decía Dave.

-¡Crucé los abismos del infierno para conocerte!-decía la chica.

-Amigo, ella se te confesó, suertudo…-decía Makoto.

-Si supieras, si supieras….-decía Dave como si nada.

-Ella seguramente tiene el síndrome del octavo grado…-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Mi ojo… ¡Mi ojo!-decía la chica, nuevamente.

-Mi ojo…-decía la chica, otra vez.

Todos los de la clase se le quedaron viendo a Dave.

-¿Yo?-decía Dave como pregunta.

Toda la clase asintió.

En la enfermería.

-El estante inferior… el estante inferior… Ah, este. La enfermera tuvo que ir a alguna parte, así que me dijo que te diera estas gotas para los ojos-decía Dave a la chica.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de apertura-decía Dave a la chica.

-Reaccionó…Mi ojo-decía la chica.

-En efecto, una vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, inconmensurables millones de años antes de esta edad. En el momento en que te vi, mi ojo malvado me reveló nuestro destino. Es por eso busqué la oportunidad de conocerte de nuevo-decía la chica, mientras probaba las gotas para los ojos.

-Este sabor amargo… Sin duda, esta es obra de del Culto de la Oscuridad. Tengo que sellar esta distancia-decía la chica.

-Esto es más que obvio que tiene síndrome del octavo grado-decía Dave mentalmente.

-El Ojo malvado ejerce oscuridad, domesticado por el poder de un corazón puro. Como él mismo se contaminó por la oscuridad, no puede soportar cualquier cosa pura, como el agua bendita-decía la chica.

-Vaya chica más interesante-decía Dave, riéndose un poco para sí mismo.

-Estamos a punto de caer víctimas de las artimañas del enemigo. Debemos tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, Guitar Hero, Flames Burning-decía la chica.

-¿De dónde has oído ese nombre?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Mi ojo malvado es perfectamente clarividente. Lo sé todo sobre el nivel 7 de brujos y el poder supremo-decía la chica.

-Probablemente me oyó hablar en la azotea, es muy obvio-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Dime, ¿Tu ojo malvado es real?-preguntaba Dave a la chica.

-¿Deseas ver entonces? ¿Quieres ver mi ojo de nuevo?-preguntaba la chica.

Dave dudó por un momento, hasta que recordó la otra vez el poder demoniaco que sintió del ojo de la chica, pero la chica al parecer no se había dado cuenta del mismo.

-¡Sí, demuéstramelo!-decía Dave.

La Chica se quitó el parche del ojo, viéndose un ojo dorado brillante, del cual se sentía un poder grande, pero la chica no se daba cuenta del mismo.

-Vaya poder a tomarse en cuenta, sería peligroso que los ángeles caídos se dieran cuenta de la existencia de esta chica-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Como visto mi ojo de nuevo. El Contrato entre nosotros se ha completado. Compartir el corazón de las tinieblas. Somos almas gemelas espirituales-decía la chica.

-Ya veo, que interesante. Bueno, vámonos antes que empiecen la ceremonia de Inauguración. Me adelantaré. Debes darte prisa-decía Dave a la chica.

En la inauguración.

Shinka Nibutani iba a decir un discurso.

-Ya veo, así que ella es representante de mi clase, ¿Eh?-decía Dave.

De vuelta, en el salón de clases.

-Dave ya estaba por irse a su Mansión, pero la maestra le llama.

-Lástima, y yo que estaba por invitarte-decía Makoto.

-No importa, ya será después-decía Dave.

Su mochila se movió, y Dave lo notó.

-Rayos, debe ser Blossom-decía Dave.

-¿Quién?-preguntaba Makoto.

-No, nadie, sólo delirios míos-decía Dave.

La mochila empezó a temblar y al final cayó en el suelo.

-Vaya qué descuidado soy, mejor me voy, la maestra me llama-decía Dave, mientras recogía su mochila.

La mochila seguía temblando.

Una vez con la maestra.

La maestra Nanase tenía consigo a la chica, que se llamaba Rikka Takanashi con ella.

-¿Podrías llevarla a su casa? Tú la conoces muy bien, ¿No?-decía la maestra Nanase.

-Pues sí la conozco, pero no estoy seguro dónde vive ella.

-Yo sé la dirección-decía Rikka.

-Bueno, entonces así pos sí-decía Dave.

-Bien, te lo encargo, ahora pueden irse-decía la maestra Nanase.

Salieron de la escuela y la mochila empezó a moverse nuevamente.

-Rayos, otra vez de nuevo-decía Dave.

Dave abrió la mochila y un pequeño mapache estaba comiéndose su obento.

-¿De quién es este mapache?-se preguntaba Dave.

El mapache al ver que lo han pillado, huye con la comida.

-Oye, vuelve aquí-decía corriendo Dave.

-Déjalo-decía Rikka.

-Bueno, lo que sea-decía molesto.

Iban a tomar el Tren vía, así que mientras lo estaban esperando.

-Dave, hay dos cosas que no entiendo-preguntaba Rikka.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes…? ¿Cómo te llamabas? Creo nunca pregunté tu nombre-decía Dave avergonzado.

-Me llamo Rikka, Rikka Takanashi, y lo que no entiendo es qué haces en secundaria, y lo segundo es por qué ese mapache nos ha estado siguiendo, a lo mejor es un demonio con forma de mapache que quiere comunicarse con nosotros-decía pensativa Rikka. +

-¿Cómo que qué hago en secundaria? Lo del mapache eso sí no lo sé-decía Dave confundido por la pregunta de Rikka.

-Me refiero a que no te comportas como los adolescentes normales, aunque no eres exactamente normal según mi definición, pareces muy maduro y algo excéntrico-decía Rikka.

Ambos subieron al Tren vía.

En la entrada de la casa de Rikka.

-Gracias, Guitar Hero Burning Flames-día Rikka.

-Bueno, me voy, fue un placer conocerte Rikka Takanashi, portadora del Ojo diabólico-decía Dave, para luego irse.

De repente Dave siente la presencia de un ángel caído.

-Hola Dave, he oído lo que le has hecho a Raynare-decía el ángel caído, Rikka veía por la rendija de su puerta lo que estaba pasando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Quién eres?-decía Dave enojado.

De repente salió una adolescente de pelo azul bajita, detrás de un árbol, la cual pasó a su forma de ángel caído instantáneamente.

L mapache sacó una cámara y empezó a grabar a escondidas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?-preguntaba Dave al ángel caído.

-Ya sabes, destruirte a ti y a Raynare por traidora, y quiero que sepas que Luana, el ángel caído más hermoso será que te asesine-decía la misma, presentándose.

-Eso lo veremos primero-decía Dave.

Rikka veía todo atentamente.

-Intentaré no dañar tu orgullo demasiado-creó una lanza de luz y se la arrojó a Dave.

Dave esquivó la lanza de luz a gran velocidad y trató de contraatacarla por la espalda.

Pero Luana se defendió, usando sus alas como escudo.

-¿No sabes que atacar por la espalda es de mala educación?-se dio la vuelta y Luana le lanzó varias lanzas de luz a Dave.

Dave pudo esquivar varias, pero le alcanzó a dar 2, una en el brazo izquierdo y otra en el pecho.

-Ja, sabía que era demasiado hermosa para perder-Luana le lanza más lanzas de luz a Dave, el que apenas puede esquivar, pero le dan más en sus brazos y piernas y estómago.

Rikka veía la escena horrorizada.

-Rayos, si tan sólo tuviera tiempo para transformarme-decía Dave adolorido.

Inmediatamente Rikka fue a ayudar a Dave.

Luana intentó clavarle una lanza en la cabeza a Dave, pero…

-¡Basta!-decía Rikka enojada y gritando.

-Rikka, no, corre-decía Dave a Rikka, la cual no escuchó-Maldición, y ahora se me tenía que ocurrir suprimir mi poder, vaya buena idea-se decía así mismo, sarcásticamente.

Luana se le quedó mirando a Rikka.

-¿Y por qué debería?-preguntaba Luana sarcástica.

Rikka estaba llorando y una voz le susurraba que se quitara el parche.

-¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, humana!-decía Luana, lanzándole unas esferas de hierro, justo cuando Rikka se estaba quitando el parche. .

-No voy a desperdiciar una lanza de luz en una humana débil-decía Luana.

Al quitarse el parche, una luz dorada sale del mismo, llenando el ambiente de un poder oscuro y tenebroso, un poder que llenó a Luana de un absoluto terror.

Las esferas de metal se pararon en el aire por unos segundos y luego se desviaron, chocando contra el suelo, farolas y otras cosas que hubiese en la calle.

Rikka vio eso y retrocedió asustada.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-se preguntaba confundida.

La luz de su ojo empezó a apagarse lentamente por el medo de Rikka.

-R-Rikka, ese es tu poder, no le tengas miedo a tu ojo diabólico-decía Dave, mientras estaba adolorido por las lanzas de luz.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando?-se decía a sí misma.

-Pero tengo que Ayudar a Dave-decía Rikka mentalmente.

-¿C´-Cómo? ¡Toma esto!-decía Luana, lanzando muchas esferas de hierro creadas por ella, momento después en el que Dave callera por el dolor.

Rikka paró las esferas en el aire con mucha dificultad.

-Ella no sabe usar su poder muy bien, es mi día de suerte, podré vivir y matar dos pájaros de un tiro-decía pensando Luana diabólicamente.

-Tu poder será mío guapa, si me lo das, no mataré a tu novio, si no me lo das… Bueno, ya te imaginas lo que te pasará-decía a Luana, mientras apuntaba con una lanza de luz a Dave.

Rikka sabía que si le entregaba su poder a Luana, como quiera ésta asesinaría a Dave, cualquier decisión que tomara la tenía en desventaja.

Pero ella decidió pelear, no era una cobarde para entregar su poder así como así.

Rikka se fijó que Luana tenía una especie de sujetadores metálicos, como si quisiese proteger sus pechos.

-Espero que funcione-decía Rikka mentalmente.

Levantó con sus poderes una de las esferas de metal y se lo arrojó hacia los pechos de Luana, y cuando estos recibieron el golpe, ella gritó de dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-decía Luana enojadísima.

-Sí, sus pechos son su punto débil-decía Rikka mentalmente.

Luana se enfadó tanto que arrojó una esfera de metal enorme contra Rikka.

Rikka gritó de dolo, ya que no creía que pudiera pararla.

La esfera la estrelló contra una pared, dejándola al borde de la muerte.

-No, Rikka-decía Dave gritando enfadado.

Los pensamientos racionales de Rikka desaparecieron de la mente de Rikka, ya que aún no controlaba muy bien su poder, actuando de forma salvaje, levantó la esfera y la convirtió en virutas de metal, luego lanzó un contenedor de basura a Luana.

Raynare, que repentinamente llego, lanzaba espinas, Luana lanzaba bolas de cañón.

-¿Cómo?-decía incrédula.

Luana usó sus alas como escudo, protegiéndose del contenedor y toda la basura cayó sobre Dave.

.

Luana harta, le clavó una lanza de luz en el corazón a Rikka, la cual le acertó por pura suerte.

Rikka cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre le empezara a chorrear a montones.

-Ad…. Os, Dav… e…-decía Rikka sus últimas palabras, antes de caer muerta, mientras dejaba de respirar.

El ojo diabólico de Rikka, se apagó totalmente.

-Rikka-decía Dave gritando, meintras liberaba todo su poder, rompiendo su sello a base de su ira, ya no le importaba que los ángeles y demonios supieran de su existencia.

Luana miró a Dave con mucho miedo, al sentir por fin el poder de un verdadero dios.

-Y-Yo no quería…-decía muy asustada.

Luana le lanzó una lanza de luz que Dave rechazó fácilmente, pero intentó huir con el cadáver de Rikka, en un intento de tener el poder de ojo demoniaco.

-No te servirá, has provocado la ira del Super Saiyajín dios, no te lo perdonaré, Luana, nunca-decía Dave envuelto por la ira y furia en su interior.

Luana intentó volar más rápido, pero cuanto más rápido, Dave se acercaba más.

.

-E-Espera, si no me matas, te diré donde está tu querida Asia-decía Luana, con el fin de salvar su patética vida.

-¿De verdad piensas que te perdonaré la vida después de haber matado a una de mis queridas amigas? No me hagas reír-decía Dave enojado a más no poder.

-De verdad lo sé, Asia está en el barrio abandonado, en la Iglesia, en la casa más vieja, la que tiene la puerta podrida. Ray me la llevó y murió por agotamiento-decía Luana asustada.

Después de hablar, Luana intentó huir volando, pero Dave con un Hao-Shou-Hou-Ken, la dejó mal herida hasta casi morir, cayendo en el piso.

-Te culparán de asesinarla, después de todo tú tenías que llevarla a casa-decía Luana, para después morir.

Dave miró el cadáver de Rikka triste. Pero después se acordó de las Ultimate Pieces que había creado con su propio poder.

-No sé si resulte, pero intentaré resucitarte como una Saiyajín, Rikka-decía Dave.

Dave escoge la pieza de la Reina, para resucitar a Rikka.

-Como vas a ser mi compañera, que mejor pieza que la reina, ¿No?-decía Dave un poco mejor.

El mapache seguía grabando todo lo que pasaba.

Dave colocó la pieza de la Reina y la colocó en el cuerpo de Rikka, la cual fue absorbida por su cuerpo.

-En el nombre del Clan Dragón, yo Dave McDougal, te ordeno a ti, Rikka Takanashi que te levantes de la tumba y resucites como Saiyajín, en mi nombre, te lo ordeno-decía Dave.

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Rikka empieza a brillar, y repentinamente despierta muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento.

El mapache terminó de grabar y se fue en dirección a la casa de Dave.

En ese momento aparecieron Rias y con su Clan, Blossom y el mapache.

-¿Tú no habías accedido a formar parte de mi Clan? Y sé lo que pasa, porque le pedí a Blossom que mandase Popo a espiarte y como no sabe hablar, le dimos una cámara-decía Rias a Dave.

-Mientras tu Clan y el mío sean aliados, no me enfadaré, aunque Akeno me lo esté pidiendo-decía Rias.

-Está bien, hace un momento resucite a una chica como Saiyajín, se llama Rikka Takanashi, es nueva en la cuidad-decía Dave a Rias.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué pieza utilizaste para reencarnarla?-preguntaba Rias curiosa.

-La Reina, ¿Por?-decía Dave.

-No, por nada, eso indica que ella va a ser tan poderosa, como su maestro-decía Rias.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Dave.

-Bien, pero no te quedes sólo con Akeno-decía Rias.

-Ok, váyanse ustedes, yo voy a dejar a Rikka a su casa, mientras le explico todo lo que esta sucediendo-decía Dave.

-Entiendo, Rias tiene razón, mejor no te quedes sola conmigo-decía Akeno

Dave llevó a Rikka a su casa, mientras Dave se iba a su Mansión acompañada de Rías y los demás. , meintras le explico todo lo que está pasando-decía Dave.

-Entiendo, Rias tiene razón, mejor no te quedes sola conmigo-decía Akeno.

-Supongo que no debí ser confiado, ahora por eso Rikka está involucrada en todo esto, pero aún así, haré todo lo posible que esté en mi alance para ayudar a Rikka a manejar sus poderes a la perfección-decía Dave mentalmente.

Ya en la Mansión.

-¿Quién es un buen mapache?-decía Blossom a su mapache, mientras empezó a acariciarlo.

Obvio que no le gustó que hiciera eso y empezó a mordrle la nariz.

-¡Suéltame, mapache insufrible!-decía Blossom por el dolor en su nariz.

-Ya sabes que no le gusta que lo acaricien-decía Dave a Blossom.

-Pero es mi mascota y te ha estado siguiendo todo el día-decía Blossom molesta.

-No importa, mejor vete a dormir, que tengo que descansar y además tengo que enseñarle a Rikka sus nuevos deberas como mi Reina-decía Dave.

-Ok-decía Blossom.


End file.
